Ultimate Drama Island
by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2
Summary: After the fourth season, Total Drama became one of the most popular TV shows of all time. With so much money, Chris decided to have all 38 contestants back for the biggest season the world has never seen before. New relationships will form and twists will appear constantly, making it impossible to plan ahead in the game. Who will be victorious? Find out on Ultimate Drama Island!
1. Getting to Know You Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 1 Part 1: Getting to Know You part 1**_

_**A/N: Well, as they say the third time's the charm, hehe, sense this is the third time I published this story, and I hope you enjoy it. In this story everyone looks the same as their original selves in their first intro (Except Beth has her braces still and Lightning still has white hair). This is the fifth season and everyone who got injured on Total Drama eventually sued Total Drama and back to normalcy, for the most part. This is season 5 since the finale and plot lines ruined my plan of the season.**_

_**Just to let everyone know, there will be times when people act OOC from time to time, but there is a good reason for each and every action as the story progresses.**_

_**So without further adieu...**_

Static played on the screen. The camera turned on to reveal a man wearing cargo shorts and a blue button down shirt. He was standing on a dock in the middle of the afternoon.

"Welcome back to another exciting season of Total Drama!" exclaimed Canada's most egotistical TV show host on the now famous Dock of Shame. In the water on his right was a huge red and white inflatable target.

"Now that I'm done spending my time in "rehab", we're back for another exciting, spine tingling, show stopping time at Camp Wawanakwa with some old, and fairly new, friends. Yep, that's right folks, you heard it correctly. Both casts from the past four seasons are coming back together for the amazing fifth season with all thirty eight competitors! It'll be the BIGGEST battle yet for the grand prize of TEN... MILLION... DOLLARS! And since this season is going to be the most amazing yet, it will be called... Ultimate Drama Island!"

An airplane engine was heard in the afternoon sky as the host chuckled. "You see, we wanted to pick them up via plane, but, haha, we don't have enough fuel for landing and to go back so they each have to jump from thirty thousand feet in the air and land on the inflatable target for safety!"

Several screams were heard overhead. "Looks like we got the first ones here!"

A black boy in a blue shirt and white hair did a perfect hand stand on the target and flipped in the air onto the dock. "Sha-first!" was his only response while Chris took the opportunity to introduce him. "From season four, It's Lightning!"

Two figures in matching striped outfits and pigtails hugging a Hawaiian model in a green shirt and jeans landed on the bullseye. "It's Katie, Sadie, and Justin!"

All three had to jump in the water to avoid the next couple that also landed in the bullseye hugging each other for dear life. The first figure, in a blue shirt and jeans, hugging a darker female companion in a yellow shirt and jeans as well, yelled, "Curse you for not hiring a pilot with a sense of aerodynamics, gosh!"

Chris ignored this and just introduced them. "From season one, it's Harold and Leshawna!" He then looked up at the sky to hear a horde of screaming. Everyone still in the water swam for their lives as it rained teenagers. Several people landed on the target, two landed in the water, while one landed on the plank right next to Chris, right as the couple jumped off.

Chris looked at the figure in a red track suit that landed next to him with a wince and a laugh. "From season one, it's Tyler!" His attention was now on the two in the water trying to swim towards the dock. The chubbier one had curly, sandy hair with a white shirt and orange stripes; his face sported glasses. The scrawny one, also wielding glasses was wearing an odd mix of a red hoodie with incredibly short shorts. Both were struggling, but managing, with swimming to the shore. "From season four, it's Sam and Cameron!" Chris finally looked at the many competitor on the target, which some were already jumping down.

On the right upper hand side of the target were two boys and four girls. The largest boy of the two had a green shirt with the letter D, blue jeans shorts, and a white beanie on his head. The male next to him wore an all black shirt with a white skull on it. His hair had a bright green mohawk with a spiked dog collar on his neck, and he also had blue jeans and black shoes. One of the four girls was dressed in almost all black and blue with blue highlights; she grew a slight grin when the green-haired boy helped her up. Another female was staring with jealousy and was wearing a brown and white outfit which matched her brown skin. A blond girl in all pink jumped off as the same time as a raven haired girl in all blue.

Next to that section was the upper left quarter holding three teenage boys. While one was wearing a red sweater vest and cargo shorts while being helped up by someone wearing layers of white shirts with the outside shirt having two stripes, one green, one red, the other was only wearing a wife beater and jeans.

Directly diagonal were two different couples from different generations. The interracial couple had a Latino male wearing a red button down shirt helping up an Asian girl in a skimpy maroon tank top a short cargo shorts. Next to them was an indigenous brown boy in a blue t-shirt and jeans holding hands with a paler girl in mostly red as they jumped into the lake.

Because there was no one who made the bull's eye, there was only four contestants left currently on the target the next corner over. One was wearing nothing but pink and purple on her outfit while the other was wearing green and blue. A petite girl had on pink and green and glasses. Only green and black was from the final one.

"From seasons one, three, and four, it's DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Dakota, Eva, Noah, Cody, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Staci, Ezekiel, Beth, and Trent!"

When they saw the next figure cannonballing down everyone, even the ones on land, swam (or ran) away as the figure missed the target and hit the water, causing a massive water explosion that got everyone, even Chris, soaking wet. "From *cough cough* season one it's *cough cough* Owen!," said the host as he tried to clean himself up.

After the boy in a white shirt with a maple leaf swam to the beach, two figures slowly floated down. One was being carried by doves by her green sweater, while the other one was was wearing a propellered jet pack over his coat. He had an orange backwards baseball cap. The couple descended on the dock together. The doves flew away while the jet pack automatically detached from his back and folded up mid air only to fall in the boy's hand. "Hi Chris, I see that your aura is a black as ever," **[1] **said the pale girl to which Chris responded, "Thanks, from season four, its Dawn and B!" Before anyone could say anything else a yellow and purple object landed on Cody, who was now on the dock. "From Season three, it's Sierra!" was Chris' response. Sierra got off of Cody only to give him an enormous, bone crushing hug when he got up.

The next person slammed down head first on the bullseye made the target pop with their enormous, purple hair. "Anne Maria, you popped my target, thats money out of my hair gel account!" Chris whined. Everyone laughed at him as the figure emerged out, unfazed, to swim with to the rest.

Four figures splashed into the ocean. Each figure seemed to have a major color scheme as one wore blue, another pink, the next green, and the final one gray. With coughs and wheezes from the figures, Chris introduced them. "From the first and last season, it's Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, and Jo!" Chris' smile faded as he took a head count and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his back pocket. "Chef, it looks like the last one has refused to jump."

Lindsay looked confused at his statement. "Umm... Chip, I counted thirty seven when we left."

"There she is!" yelled Chris as he ignored the bombshell when he heard a scream from overhead.

A flash of red hit the ocean soon afterwards. The woman swam to the cast and pulled herself up. Everyone could see her blonde hair, red dress, and golden hoop earrings. "It's Mildred!" screamed Chris as she was muttering curses under her breath.

Her response was giving him a death glare followed by a cold, "It's Blaineley."

Chef's voice rang from the walkie-talkie in Chris's hand that somehow remained dry while he was in the lake. "Girl was trying to hide in the cargo. Had to drag her out off the plane myself."

The host with the most turned to the camera. "Now that everyone is here, who will lose? Who will love? Who will die!?" Some people were disturbed by this, but Chris ignored them. "Find out right after the break! On Ultimate... Drama... Island!

_Opening Music_

_A camera pops out of the ocean, a fire pit scaring Geoff and Bridgette making out on a log, and a cabin window._

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

_Mike and Zoey are sitting on the dock of shame when they saw Cameron, Sam, and DJ paddling on a raft away from Fang._

**You guys are on my mind**

_B and Dawn are sitting on a log with animals in the background in the forest when Izzy carrying a scared Noah in her arms riding a giant bolder making the couple and animals run for their lives._

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

_Lightning, Tyler, Jo, Brick, and Beth are at the starting line of a race with Chef pulling the trigger for them to start._

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

_Beth reaches the finish line first unfazed as the rest are out of breath. Courtney and Duncan could only stare wide eyed._

**I want to be famous**

_Leshawna and Heather are about to fight with Alejandro and Harold looking uneasy. Soon Owen walks by and farts so bad he knocks everyone out._

**I want to live close to the sun**

_Dakota is posing for pictures with cameras flashing when Blaineley knocked her out of the picture and did the same thing._

**Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won.**

_Staci was talking to an annoyed Scott on the dock of shame next to a giant yellow disk. Scott gets annoyed and pushes Staci in the water._

**Everything to prove nothing's in my way**

_Katie and Sadie are looking at Justin with hearts for eyes as he stands shirtless in knee deep water._

**I'll get there one day**

_Gwen is drawing in a tree when she is splashed by water overhead. She looks up to see Chris in a jet pack and an empty bucket._

**Cause I want to be famous**

_Anne Maria is spraying hair spray in Lindsay's and Eva's face. Eva grabs the can and throws it away. Anne Maria is mad and the two get in a slap fight._

**Na na na na na na nana nana nana na nana nana na**

_Cody is being chased by a crazed Sierra in the forest when an unknowned figure swung on a vine and captured Sierra._

**I wanna be, I wanna be; I wanna be famous**

_Ezekiel and Trent are running from an angry Sasquatchanakwa when Sierra fell from the sky, with her hair messed up, in the beast's arms. Everyone is looking startled._

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

_Day turns to night as Geoff and Bridgette are about to kiss when Sierra interrupts them with a flash from her phone._

**[Whistle]**

"Now that we're all here, if you want, you can have your say in the classic Confessionals about the new season," cried Chris.

**Confessionals**

**Beth-** This is going to be so great to be reunited with all of my friends again!

**Noah-** _*He is talking sarcastically.*_ Great, another season with these maniacs, can my life get any better?

**Lindsay-** Yay, I can finally hang out with Bertha again. I just wonder If Tyler is in this season.

**Dawn-** If I could win that much money I could save the entire Rainforest!

**Lightning-** Sha-bam! Lightning is going to sha-win this game to take all of the sha-money!

**Gwen-** I have a bad feeling about this season.

**Geoff-** I have a great feeling about this season! The ten mil will be all mine!

**Katie and Sadie-** _*Katie*_ Like, ohmygosh we'll, like, have so much fun together this time. We might even win! _*Sadie*_ Yeah, I know, right. _*Katie*_ We are, like, so going to win the money this time! _*together*_ Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Harold-** Last summer I went to Amazing Steve's Agility Camp, so now my mad skills are awesomer.

**B-** _*He gives a thumbs up sign.*_

**Cody-** Yeah, I feel the ladies just jumping on me now that I am more famous from season three. Maybe Gwen will notice me if I won this season. Hehe.

**Staci-** ...great, great, great grandfather Charlie invented confessionals, before that people kept things bottled up inside them and it wasn't healthy for them. And my great, great, gre-

**Alejandro-** After being in that suit for a good part of a year I had time to reflect on my past actions and I now want to start fresh with the ones I have hurt.

**Sierra-**_ *She's looking at a phone in her hand.*_ From all of my blogs it appears that the viewers have made the new couples to be B and Dawn, Alejandro and Heather, duh, haha, and Courtney and... Scott?

**Heather-** I don't care what anyone says, I do not like that dumb Justin wannabe. Or the way his eyes sparkle when he speaks. Or when... _*She thinks for a moment.*_ Chris you better edit that out!

**Staci-** ...great aunt Jackie's pet turtle invented the water slide. Before that people couldn't have as much fun in the pool. And my great great great...

**Ezekiel-** I'm just glad that I'm back to no'ormal, eh. This time I will not lo'ose first!

**Owen-** Back for season five! Yeah baby! Woohoo!

**Lashawna-** Y'all betta watch out 'cause you're gonna see me win, baby!

**DJ-** After a talk with Mamma I realized that the curse was in my head, so I know I have nothing to fear this season. *He does a fist pump in the air which smashes a fly on the bottom of the ceiling.* Oh man...

**Staci- **...great great great great uncle Sam invented freedom. Before that people had to stay in cages all the time. Yeah. _*She nods her head.*_

**Dakota-** I hate Chris so much! It was because of him that the paparazzi have been trailing me and making me into a monster! *Her skin starts to turn orange and she grew a few inches. She noticed this and took a few deep breaths. She soon goes back to normal.* Phew, much better.

**Justin-** Nothing can stop me from winning with my good looks. All the ladies will be putty in my hand. *He chuckled Slightly*

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Now that we go that done," Chris exclaimed as Chief walked into view, "Chef will show you your first challenge". Chef came into view with a map of the island on a digital board. "Alright maggots, here how things will go down. There are six cabins that can hold six people." Six dots appeared on the map of the island on the board. "Y'all need to go be one of six people to enter the cabin. When all of the cabins are filled up the last two without a place to stay will get the boot off the island."

Chris continued from there, "If you would, please turn to look at the podium with the fish bowl on it by the Dock of Shame."

Sure enough, there was a fishbowl with paper standing on a podium. Next to it was a box with a pile of handcuffs. "I will randomly choose two people from the fishbowl, once you and your partner's names are called both of you will be hand cuffed by your wrists and will have to find a cabin by walking down the paths in the forest. When you enter one of the circles surrounding the cabin the handcuffs will automatically open. Once you handcuff is open you are safe for another day, but if you are the fourth pair to enter a cabin's safety zone you will have to find another one since it's only three groups per cabin. And choose wisely because those people you will be staying with will be your team. And you might want to hurry to find a cabin, because you won't be fed until you get to one. Haha.

"Now that that is out of the way, the first group is..." Chris dug his hand into the fishbowl. "Eva and...". Once again he chose another name in the bowl. "...Tyler!"

He then called the rest of the pairs. "DJ and Cameron; Dawn and Trent; Sierra and Gwen; Harold and Sadie; Mike and Dakota; Leshawna and Alejandro; Bridgette and Lightning; Zoey and Noah; B and Heather; Ezekiel and Anne Marie; Scott and Courtney; Katie and Justin; Beth and Lindsay; Cody and Duncan; Jo and Izzy; Sam and Blaineley; Brick and Owen; and Staci and Geoff!" As he called the names some interns got the pairs together to be handcuffed by the wrist.

Oh, and one more thing, if you're the unlucky pair not to find a cabin you'll have to find a way to get your handcuffs off at Playa des Loser, because as you can see, there isn't a keyhole in those cuffs. Just more inspiration to find the cabins." Everyone looked more nervous than they already were.

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** What is Chris's deal! He has to add more drama than needed just to get ratings. Uggg!

**Cody-** _*He gulps.*_ Ok, I can work with this. I only punch Duncan in the face and now I'll be attached to him alone... in the woods... OK, maybe I'm dead.

**Cameron-** From my calculations, the way these handcuffs work is by the magnetic sensors in the handcuffs which are compatible to a magnetic field that's emitted from the circle's surrounding, therefore unlocking the handcuffs. Eureka!

**Jo-** Great, just great, no matter what I have little miss crazy on my hands.

**Lindsay and Beth- **_*Lindsay*_ Yay! We get to be on the same team again! I hope Tyler will be with us on our team._ *Beth* _I know right! _*Together* _EEEEEEEEEE!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (Eva and Tyler)**

"I'm telling ya, I saw smoke coming from over there," yelled Tyler as he was running with his partner in the middle of the woods. It has been around forty minutes since the competition started, and the duo rushed when the host sounded the air horn.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose this..." Eva was cut off mid-sentence with the sound of something clicking. Looking down she realised she was inside of a circle looking at a cabin, and the cuffs were free.

"Yes I did it! I'm first! I'm safe!" yelled Tyler as he jumped up and down.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are not the first ones here," said a high pitched voice that was not of that group. The duo looked shocked to suddenly see someone that had blended in with the nature for a while.

**Forest (B and Heather)**

"Ugg... why is this taking so long! I am tired and I want to find a cabin NOW!" yelled Heather for the millionth time. She was riding awkwardly on B's back as he was walking down a path she chose. B just rolled his eyes as as he trudged under the Asian's weight.

As the couple strolled down towards a river, they noticed they had to cross it to go over. B looked at his surroundings and when he saw a pile of wood near the river, he created a raft with a motor out of nothing but the surrounding the branches and water. When B stepped in and started the engine, Heather scoffed and said, "Finally, we get to take a brake."

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** What is taking him so long to find that stupid cabin!

**B-**_ *He rolls his eyes.*_

_(End of confessionals)_

**Forest (Jo and Izzy)**

"...And that was the time I ate a shark with nothing but but bunny claws," concluded Izzy.

Even though she was annoyed that the crazy kept on using incomplete thoughts to break the silence, Jo had decided to stop trying to reason with the crazy long ago. The challenge has been happening for almost two hours and there was no updates on anyone whereabouts.

Soon, without any warning, they came across a duo that both of them recognised personally, Brick and Owen; to be honest, it was more of a run in into the lovable oaf.

As the girls recuperated from being ricocheted on to the rough ground their facial expression could not be any more different. Excitement and joy was plastered Izzy's face as irritation was more of Jo's forte.

"What do you think you're doing!?" shouted the jockette. "We were here first!"

"Sorry ma'am, but last time I checked this was a free road," was Brick's response; his face was blushing though it was not clear on what caused it. "But now that we're here, would you like some help."

The strong girl stood still, almost considering it before she shook her head as if getting rid of an annoying thought. "Please, I rather eat cactus thorns and walk on a bed of nails before I did anything with you!" With that Jo dragged off Izzy in a huff in the direction they were headed, leaving the boys somewhat confused. By the time they were out of earshot, Izzy decided to interrogate the girl in grey.

"I knew you liked him… but dang, I didn't know it was that bad! With the shouting and the staring and the insulting, you might as well go ahead and make out! "

A blush was starting to form on the Jo's face herself. "Wh.. wha… wha… SHUT UP!"

With that, in a huff, Jo made both the of them walked faster. After a while of walking, Izzy started to chant, "Jo and Brick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- OW!" After that she was holding her arm in pain.

**Forest (Geoff, Staci, Bridgette, Lightning)**

"Lightning is so sha-mazing that Lightning could win this challenge with his eyes closed!" Lightning yelled.

"It has been almost two hours, how long until we find something, or make him sha-be quiet," whined Bridgette. The challenge had been going long enough time that almost everyone had lost count of how much time has passed, but the sun setting gave an indicator as of what time it was.

"Did you know my great great great great great uncle Bob invented the idea of closing your eyes, before that, no one could sleep. And my gr-" Staci was cut of as Geoff covered her mouth while he looked at her and shook his head, signaling her to be quiet.

"Hey sha-look over there! Lightning sees some smoke." He ran off, dragging Bridgette, while Geoff tried to follow pulling Staci babbling about her fake ancestors that invented various items.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning-** Ever since Lightning was sha-little he always had a good eye for details.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Unknown Camp (Eva and Tyler)**

They looked at the figure who spoke. Dawn was sitting on the ground in Indian style on the grass with her eyes closed. Without opening her eyes she continued to talk. "You are the second team to get here. Trent is currently putting up his stuff in the boy's side of the cabin. Apparently our luggage came in when we entered." Both of the athletes could do nothing but stare at the statue of a girl. Shrugging, the duo sat down is silence while waiting for something to happen.

**Confessionals**

**Eva-** OK, I know she's the nature type but how did she get here so fast. I mean we were there in thirty minutes.

**Dawn-** In response to Eva's question I just followed the road that the monkey told me about. And to answer your's, the viewer's question, I read her aura and saw her's.

**Trent-** OK, Dawn maybe a little bit weird at times, but she sure is smart.

**Dawn-** Awwww. Thanks.

_(End of Confessionals)_

As soon as Trent came back, and the four talked together for about ten minutes about trivial topics that they would soon forget about in the near future, until they heard rustling from the bush outside the circle. Soon Lightning, dragging Bridgette was rushing in as Geoff and Staci ran a little slower towards the circle.

The foursome ran to the circle. Staci, Geoff, and Bridgette saw the number of people and tried to turn back, but Lightning didn't noticed. He dragged his partner across the line into the circle, and soon they were free from each other. `

"Lightning sha-wins again!" he yelled.

Bridgette's eyes widened when she saw what happened. "Maybe... maybe I can just switch with someone, so me and Geoff can be together." A crackling noise was heard overhead, followed by Chris' voice. "Just a reminder, if you get put on one team, you can't switch, and with that in mind it's time to show who where with who!:

Cabin 1 is full with Bridgette, Dawn, Eva, Lightning, Trent, and Tyler!

Cabin 2 is one third there with B and Heather!

Cabin 3 in one third there with Alejandro and Leshawna!

Cabin 4 has Izzy and Jo!

Cabin 5 is... empty.

And Cabin 6 is also empty.

Just more inspiration to find a cabin. McLean out!"

The first thing Bridgette did after hearing that was going to her boyfriend and squeezing him. "Don't worry dude, me and Stace** [2]** will find another cabin, and we'll just last to the merge and meet up there."

With a sniffle Bridgette let go, gave Geoff a semi-long kiss, and watched her boyfriend run off into the forest.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette-** I just hope Geoff makes it safe.

**Geoff-** Sha bra, I have no problem that I'll find a cabin.

**Leshawna-** Uggg! I'm just glad I'm free from Alejandro! All he did the whole way was apologize'n and call me beautiful... I mean it was sweat and all, but brotha boy over here needs to know when to shut up!

**Heather-** It took him long enough to find a cabin for me.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (Courtney and Scott)**

"We've been walking for at least three hours and we still have not found anything! One cabin is already filled up, and if we lose I am personally sueing you, do you understand me!" screamed the C.I.T.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you've said that before about five minutes ago. Trust me, Pappy taught me how to hunt pigs when I was younger. I think the same principle applies to cabins," replied Scott.

"Well... you better be right or else you'll hear from my lawyers."

After a few minutes of looking through a bush, Scott dragged Courtney through a circle in the ground and their arms were free from each other.

"Told ya so," was Scott's only reply as he strolled towards the boy's side of the cabin with Courtney having a face plastered with shock at the farmer's ability to find a cabin. She soon rolled her eyes and muttered a whatever.

**Forest (DJ, Cameron, Mike, Dakota, Zoey, and Noah)**

The darkness was quickly approaching as the group try to decide where to go in a two-sided fork in the road. In between was a large bush. Since Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were friends they decided to go together, as the others had no complaints (Sam was dragged off before Dakota could get to him, and Noah didn't care.). As the group stood stood still deciding, DJ shook his head as if trying to shake off something. "Ok, what smells like honey because the scent has been following me the past three miles."

Noah sighed before responding, "One of my older brothers made me wear his honey cologne right before I got on the plane because, and I quote, 'I am one of the few losers on this show that is still single'."

"Umm... guys," said Cameron who was leaning against DJ drowsily, "You do realise that a bear can smell two thousand one hundred times better than a human can. If he were to sent Noah than he would stalk you until it thinks it's safe and no predators are around."

Just as if the god of cleshé moments heard them, a bear popped out from a bush that was farther down but still between the two roads and slowly approached them.

Acting on reflexes Cameron jumped into DJ's arms as DJ ran to the left fork, and sensing the danger, Mike took a deep breath and Svetlana appeared and did a perfect jump past the bear with Dakota still attached, running to the right. Zoey and Noah were left with the bears focus solely on them. The couple backed up until they were against a tree. Noah closed his eyes and braced himself while all Zoey could do was stare wide eyed for the mauling they were about to receive.

**Confessionals**

**Noah-** Well, Joseph, I hope you're happy now.

_(End of Confessionals)_

_**Key:**_

_**Cabin 1: Dawn, Trent, Tyler, Eva, Lightning, and Bridgette (Full)**_

_**Cabin 2: B and Heather**_

_**Cabin 3: Alejandro and Leshawna**_

_**Cabin 4: Izzy and Jo**_

_**Cabin 5: Empty**_

_**Cabin 6: Scott and Courtney**_

_**Remainders: Zoey, Noah, Cody, Duncan, Mike, Dakota, DJ, Cameron, Sierra, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Blaineley, Sam, Anne Marie, Ezekiel, Owen, Brick, Geoff and Staci**_

_**A/N: Well, hopefully this will be the first time I actually publish the second chapter. Who do you want to be the first to be eliminated? Of course it would be pointless since I already wrote the next chapter, but it's still nice to know. I'm not to sure about the ending though, it's the helps with the first of many important events in the first arc, which plays a semi-important role in the next arc.**_

_**[1] In all three forms of this publishing this, this is the only line I kept through all the version.**_

_**[2] Stace (-ace is spelled like ace the card) is the nickname he gave her. I know how to spell her name!**_


	2. Getting to Know You Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama._**

**_Arc1 Chapter 1 Part 2: Getting to Know You part 2_**

**_A/N: Finally! I got to the first elimination for this story, and in the same day as the first chapter too! BTW If I end up using some similarities from past challenges it will be entirely coincidental._**

**_Warning: Use of polysyllabic words is in the following chapter! Viewer discretion is advised!_**

**_So without further adieu... _**

**Forest (Noah and Zoey)**

The bear was getting closer with a creepy smile as the couple had their backs against a tree in the caliginous woods. Noah was just waiting for the inevitable by closing his eyes and mumbling curses while Zoey was still wide eyed. Suddenly, without any warning, a humongous orange monster jumped out from between two trees with a handcuff on it that was still able to fit and a dazed and slightly bruised Mike connected to the other side of it.

With a mighty swoop the monster smacked the bear clear across the island yelling, "Don't hurt Zowie!" It had an angry glare on its face. After a while, the frown faded, and the monster fell on its knees and began to shrink and pale. Soon Dakota was where the monster once was. She grabbed her head and mumbled an apology; the former monster blacked out a few minutes later. With their concerns about their friend overpowering their curiosity, the group had Mike to carry her awkwardly to find a cabin.

**Confessionals **

**MIke-** I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I black out the next I'm being flung around by Dakotazoid.

**Dakota-** Well I might as well tell everyone. *She sighs.* After the whole mutant thing, I had to go through a lot of physical therapy to fix me, and now whenever I feel anger I start turning into... that… that freak again. But somehow Dawn was able to find me and taught me how to control my anger. And what can I say, *She smiles slightly.* I think of Zoey as a friend.

**Chris-** Haha, I knew following Dakotazoid around for a year and buying a pair of expanding Handcuffs would pay off!

**Noah-** OK. That was officially the weirdest thirty seconds of my life.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (DJ and Cameron)**

The duo ran for at least fifteen minutes with non-stop screaming through the dark forest until they heard a small click and stopped. Looking down they saw that their arms were free. The two gave each other a massive bear hug until Cameron gave a short scream. "Oh no! We left our group with the bear! We have to go get them!"

A screech was heard overhead followed by Chris' voice. "Just a reminder, Once you go into a cabin's perimeter you can't get out or else you team will suffer major consequences in the next challenge! That is all!"

A loud slam was heard behind them. Heather was in her pajamas and a facial mask, only an idiot could not see her anger. "Look here, losers! No one is going anywhere! Both of you are going to go to the cabin NOW, or so help me I will personally strangle the both of you!"

With the thoughts of their friends safety replaced by the fear of Heather's wrath, the duo ran inside the boys cabin.

**Forest (Geoff and Staci)**

"And my great great great great great great great great twice removed uncle Chuck invented salt, before that people's food tasted bland," continued Staci, oblivious to the annoyance in Geoff's face.

A small light was seen in the distance. Quickly they ran towards it. A porch light was on next to a cabin. With a click the cuffs were free. Faster than the speed of light, Geoff ran to the the boy side of of the cabin leaving a oblivious Staci continuing to talk about her family. There he saw Duncan asleep and Cody eating white slop out of a bucket with his bare hands. With a shrug Geoff just got in the bed to close his eyes.

Before he could go to sleep a crackle was heard in the air. "Attention campers, The cabins are almost filled up! Here's where we are!:

Cabin 1 is still full with Bridgette, Dawn, Eva, Lightning, Trent, and Tyler!

Cabin 2 is full with B, Cameron, Lindsay, DJ, Beth, and Heather!

Cabin 3 is also full with Alejandro, Leshawna, Sam, Harold, Blaineley and Sadie!

Cabin 4 is almost there with Brick, Izzy, Jo and Owen!

Cabin 5 is full with Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Sierra and Staci!

And Cabin 6 only has Courtney and Scott!

So all that leaves is Zoey, Noah, Mike, Dakota, Justin, Katie, Anne Maria, and Ezekiel! Oh, haha, to make this more... interesting no one can sleep until all of the cabins are filled or else have a serious setback in the next challenge, so..." A loud sound of an air horn rang through the forest.

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** Whoever is left coming to my cabin will feel serious pain unless they hurry up NOW!

**Bridgette-** Yes! Geoff is safe! _*She fist pumps.*_ Now all we have to do is survive till the merge.

**Sadie-** Nooooo! I have to get Chris to get me and Katie in the same team when she's safe!

**Sam-** I just wish Blaineley didn't drag me before we could join Dakota...

**Zoey-** I'm just glad Cameron is safe.

**Cody-** You try being attached to Duncan for at least three hours and not get hungry; even so I still need to have a proper diet. I just can't believe I'm on the same team as Sierra... again...

**Sierra-** Eeeeee! More time with my Codykins!

**Gwen-** OK. This is too weird to be a coincident. Me, Duncan, Cody, AND Sierra all on the same team. Hmm...

**Harold-** Booya! Now my luscious Leshawna and I will be able to spend more time with each other! And alot of people think Sadie is annoying, but she's funny when you get to really meet her.

**Justin-** Uggg! This is so annoying! We've been to two cabins already, and still have not found anything! All of this stress might give me pores of my beautiful face. _*He picks up a mirror from nowhere and looks at his face for some time.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (Anne Maria and Ezekiel)**

"O'Ok eh. We can do this. I think I-," started Ezekiel but was interrupted by Anne Maria.

"How many times do I have to tell ya ta shudup!"

"So'orry, but I think I see a cab-," Ezekiel started but was cut off as the wannabe Snooki grabbed him and pulled him close.

"No, ya don't. I don't wanna hear no yip yap in ma ear from you, undastand."

"So'ory, but no'o I do'on't. I do'on't want to'o leave first again, eh. And I see a cabin o'over there. So either you walk with me to'o the cabin, or I'll drag ya kicking and screaming, eh," was his bold reply, but he could tell by the look in her eye what her option was.

After ten minutes of struggling, a small click was heard. Without another word, both went to their respective side of the cabin.

**Confessionals**

**Ezekiel-** Ever since the who'ole Revenge o'of the Island thing, when I was a mo'onster, Anne Maria never seemed to'o fo'orgive me fo'or giving her that fake diamond, eh. And no'ow I think I just made it worse.

**Anne Maria-** I don't care what he says! I refuse to listen to a word that comes from his mouth! He got me eliminated! Do you know what happened to me at school when I got back! _*She starts to sniffle.* _

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (Justin and Katie)**

Anger could not describe what Justin was feeling. Both of his fist were clenched as Katie was droning on about Sadie. He was seriously thinking about doing something that could get him ten to life in prison, when he saw, to his amazement, a cabin. Hoping for it not to be like the last ones, the two ran to it. As fate would have it, two groups of two were on both sides of him. Mike and Dakota, who had regained consciousness an hour ago (Dakota, not Mike) (on his left) were sprinting ahead, while Noah and Zoey (right) where bringing up the rear. Justin and Katie seemed to be catching up with Dakota's group, as Noah and Zoey were catching with the middle duo. The circle was in sight. All three teams of two passed the line at what seemed to be the same time. Chris' voice boomed around the island.

"Now that all of the cabins are filled, we have our loosers. Coming in last place and leaving the island forever, again, and is never coming back... again, is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone in every cabin waited, and hoped it wasn't a friend who got the boot so soon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Noah and Zoey!"

"What, NO!" yelled Mike as looked as if he was going to throw a fit. The angered boy was so distracting that no one seemed to look at the handcuffs. Zoey,sensing this walked over to Mike to talk to him but was interrupted by Chris.

"Just kidding," screamed Chris, "Katie, Justin, time for you to hit the Dock of Shame."

A scream from across the island echoed against the wild life as animals ran to safety from whatever made that terrible noise.

After a pause Chris decided to continue, "Sorry Sadie, but you gal pal is gone-gone. But being the nice and generous host I am, everyone must come down to the docks to say goodbye."

**Dock of Shame (Everyone)**

After forty-five minutes, everyone came to the dock so they could see the two first victims depart. But since the only person who cared a lot about Justin and Katie was Sadie (who was only really sad about Katie) it was not that exciting. At the end of the dock, instead of the normal mode of transportation (boat, limousine, parachute, catapult, etc.) there was a deep yellow, flat cylinder with a white circle close to the edge of the top and a white dot in the center. The cylinder was five inches in height and three feet across. When he saw that he has everyone's attention, Chris started.

"As you can see, we do not have any mode of transportation to take these two loser."

"So what, you gonna make us swim if we lose?" interrupted Heather.

"I don't think you should be giving him anymore ideas," cautioned Trent.

"Too late," Chris said as he wrote something on a small notebook and put it in his shirt pocket, "But luckily for you, I won't do that this time." Sighs of relief filled the air. "Instead thanks to our wonderful sponsor, Golden Tree, we are now able to afford high tech stuff. Such as the-"

"The Proximity Interface Navigation Ellipsing All Purpose Positioning Living Exporter, or the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. for short!" shouted Cody with extreme enthusiasm. Everyone gave him weird stares as he blushed a deep red. The host with the most took the opportunity to get back his air time. "As I was saying, we have some nice toys to play with. So, as your first of many... surprises, this is how you will be eliminated every episode, the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of shame. But don't worry, you'll still have the same food as the last seasons." Disappointed sighs filled the air.

Chris then pulled a black box with a red button out from his front shirt pocket. When he pressed the button, the cylinder divided into two horizontal halves, as the top floated over six feet in the air. In between the two halves was a faint yellow glaze filled with more defined yellow pixels floating in it.

Out of nowhere, Chef picked up the two losers from behind and threw them into the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame. When both of them were completely inside they froze in mid air. Their bodies became more transparent by the second. Soon both where nothing but floating holograms. From the top down the holograms disintegrated into more yellow pixels that dispersed and disappeared. When everything was gone the portal closed, leaving everyone opened mouthed and wide-eyed.

Chris tried to console them the best way he could the only way he could. "Don't worry, It's safe, I think. Now, if everyone looked inside their cabins they would have seen what number your cabin was. Behind me is a line marked by six stakes with numbers on them. I need each of you to stand behind your cabin numbers so I can announce the winners and name your teams."

"What winners?" asked Eva.

"Remember when I told you that the first person who entered each cabin's circle would have a huge advantage in the game?"

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" roared all of the contestants (plus Chef minus B, but he still looked cross).

"Oops, oh well, here are the winners:"

Chris walked towards the first group, which had Lightning, Eva, Tyler, Trent, Dawn and Bridgette

"For team 1, the winner is…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!"

Lots of people cheered when they heard this because it was not a villain who was chosen.

"You're new team name is… The Agile Antelope!"

An orange symbol appeared with an antelope running left in mid leap.

Chris strolled down to the next group that was filled with Lindsay, Beth, B, Heather, Cameron and DJ.

"Our fabulous winner here is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!

He and his team are forever known as… the Killer Crocodiles!" Their logo was a green picture with a crocodile's head in mid snap. In the distance Heather growled.

The next team to be approached by Chris was the third with Leshawna, Sam, Alejandro, Blaineley, Sadie and Harold.

Our lovely winner here is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro with the Mischievous Monkeys!" The logo was of a brown monkey swinging from a vine.

Alejandro was the only person happy about this arrangement.

The next team that Chris came to was made of Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo, Izzy and Owen.

"Here, the least of the losers is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!

"Woohoo!" yelled Izzy, "Izzy's happy she won! Wait. What did Izzy win?

"All in due time. You will be apart of the Speeding Snails!" The logo was white with the picture of a snail that had grew legs and was wearing running shoes with a head band.

"Anyways for the next group of losers…" he started as he looked at the fifth group with Sierra, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Staci and Geoff. "... the champion is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra for her Dancing Dolphins!" The blue logo was a dolphin standing up doing the robot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was heard throughout the island.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra-** *She's breathing through a paper bag, then she soons takes it and looks as if she's about to talk, but she out only to take a big gasp and to breath through the bag again*

**Cody-** *He's in a fetal position rocking back and forth.* Knowing Chris I just know this will affect me directly.

_(End of Confessionals)_

"Now for our last group," Chris paused as he tried to add more suspense, while everyone's eyes were on Courtney, Dakota, Scott, Mike, Noah and Zoey. The winner of the last prize is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott in his team the Happy Horses!" The logo was a yellow horse's head laughing.

Gasps of horror spreaded throughout the entire dock. Eyes of fear and sympathy were on the five losers. Everyone soon looked at Chris to see what they won.

"Haha, I bet you guys all want to what the winners get, will all of the winners please move to the front and face your teammates." When they did that he continued. "Now losers I want you to take a good long look because these people are going to be your new Team Captains!"

Some teams like team one and two were happy with their captains while others like three, four, five and six had reactions from slightly worried to blown out scared.

"Each Team Captains will have special privileges such as real food (he said while getting the evil eye from Chef), special privileges, a queen size memory foam and best of all, their vote counts as two votes! I'd advise you to get some sleep since the wake up call is six a.m.."

With that the thirty six remaining contestants walked to their cabins, unknowing to them that their lives will change forever.

**(Conclusion, by Chris Mclean)**

Chris was sitting on the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame. "It's only been our first elimination and tension is rising to the roof. But what type of surprises will happen with the teams? Who will be the next to go? How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop? You may not find out next time on...

Ultimate…

Drama…

Island!

**P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame (?) (After Conclusion)**

After everyone was long asleep, the yellow machine opened up to reveal its yellow holographic lights. From the floor up a mysterious figure appeared. When it stepped out and the portal closed it gave a low chuckle. "So Total Drama, if you think you can stop me that easily, you have another thing coming." With another low chuckle it walked off into the darkness to carry out it's evil plans.

_**Teams**_

_**Cabin 1: Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Cabin 2: Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Cabin 3: Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Cabin 4: Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Cabin 5: Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Cabin 6: Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Eliminated: Justin, Katie**_

_**A/N: And so we say goodbye Justin and Katie, for this story it was hard to create a plot line for them without getting predictable, but fear not Justin and Katie fans, for this is far from the last time you will see the eye candy and the sweet girl. As for the mysterious figure, you will see some of it soon. Very, very soon indeed! Muhahahahahaha!**_


	3. War in Peace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other products in this story**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 Part 1: War in Peace**_

_**A/N: I want to say that the reason I always add names to the teams is because SO many times I forget who's on which team, so I do this to help myself and any others with this similar problem! Oh, and BTW, some of the characters will act slightly different (not to the point of total OOC), in which all will be revealed. I just had the need of saying that again to remind people.**_

_**So without further adieu...**_

**(Intro, by Chris Mclean)**

"Last time on Ultimate Drama Island… the teams were formed and drama emerged. We were also introduced to the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. or the Proxi Intel Nava-whachamacaly, whatever, I don't make the names. After the teams were formed by trying to find a cabin, we said bye-bye to Justin and Katie… not much to say about them. With the new team captains for each team, how will they fare out in battle? Who will crack under the pressure? Will any new romances emerge? Good thing we're about to find out right now on...

Ultimate…

Drama…

Island!

(_Theme Song)_

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

In this season of Total Drama there were six table instead of two. Each table had the team color so each person knew where to go. If anyone went to another table they and their team will have a serious setback in the next challenge.

Unlike most seasons of Total Drama, everything was calm… or not.

**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**

On the orange table of the Agile Antelopes, everyone was laughing as Eva finished a very funny joke. She took a small bow in appreciation.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! How did you learn to be so funny!" Laughed Bridgette as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Eva blushed slightly, "Well, after I came home during Revenge of the Island, my mom talked me into some anger management, well more like forced, but this time it was more hard core. It had more… challenges that helped me realize who I really am and how I should handle my anger. Granted, it's not perfect, but it's a start."

"You're aura sends is a wonderful shade of emerald. I think you can do this," piped up Dawn, "But, you're not the only one who changed. Isn't that right Trent?"

All eyes were on the cool guy as he, like Eva, blushed upon him receiving attention. "Uhh... well... you see...," he trailed.

"I know, you're not ready to talk about it yet," Dawn responded as she ate what was supposed to be breakfast.

**Confessionals**

**Trent-** Dawn is very observant, isn't she. _*He chuckles nervously.*_

**Tyler-** Dawn forgot about me! I got so much more agility now! _*He stands up only to slip and fall into the toilet.*_ Oh, man…

**Eva-** This season I plan on doing what I was supposed to do in the first season, that is being a leader. I'm going to do everything in my power to show my team that I am not just filled with anger.

**Lightning-** Sha-wait a minute, how big is Eva's mom to be able to force Eva to do anything?

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**

"Cameron, be a dear and get my food for me," was Heather toneless plea to the bubble boy as her attention was more focused on her nails. By now the line was halfway full with hungry members of different teams, all waiting to retrieve food. It would be a while before he could sit down again if he did that, and he was currently tired from the last challenge. He was about to get up to leave the green wooden table out of fear from the dragon lady, but a stern voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." All eyes turned to see the one and only Beth. She was standing on her seat to boost her height to seem more intimidating with a harsh scowl on her face. Heather now had her full attention on the farm girl with a glare on her face that made Beth's face look like smile in comparison. "What did you just say to him?"

"I warned him not to get your food. You have legs, get them yourself. All you'll do is treat them like dirt and cast them away, I won't let you do that! So take you tacky shoes and bad hair and get it yourself."

Lindsay giggled, DJ's eyes widened, and B was getting ready to prevent something in case anything happen. Cameron stood still, not sure what to do, and waited. The stare off started and it almost never ended if someone had not intervened. "It's OK, I can just get her food, it's no big deal."

With that, Cameron walked away in a panic; then and there it happened. A line was formed. On one side was Beth, who stood for destroying evil incarnated as know as Heather, while Heather was only for greed and winning the money. It was a line no one wanted to cross but they knew they must eventually.

**Confessionals**

Beth- I know that was harsh for me to say that, but it would be season one all over again for them if I let that witch get her hands on them. And I don't want anyone to go what I went through. _*She shudders.*_

**Lindsay-** I can't believe Heather just got told! I'm going to side with Birtha on this one, but I not sure about JD, Carlton, or Z.

**Heather-** I don't know who the reject thinks she's messing with here, but she is going down. _*She chuckles evilly.*_

**DJ-** I have a really bad feeling that all of this feuding will come back to bite us in the butt eventually.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**

"No way! I love the Mario Brothers to! Who's your favorite? I personally like Mario?"

Squealed Sadie.

"My favorite is Luigi. He is very undeveloped as a character, and I think Mario takes advantage of him a lot." responded Sam.

"I guess you have a point, but you have to admit Mario is, like, super awesome when he power's up."

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Uggg! Will you shut up already! I can't even hear myself being beautiful!" shouted Blaineley next to them. She was currently staring into a make-up mirror, trying effortly to erase her age. After looking at her oddly for a moment because of her weird comment they continued to talk mindlessly about more video games related topics.

On the opposite side of the table, Leshawna was giving Alejandro the stink eye while eating her food. Harold was watching the two as he saw the look of depression in the Latino's eyes.

With a sigh, Alejandro decided to speak, "Please, I'm sorry, chica! What should I do to regain your forgiveness?"

With a sigh as well, Leshawna dropped her hardening gase, "Looka here, I'm a reasonable person and all, but you hurt me, and I need time to lick my wounds. I need to see that you changed before anything happens."

Sighing, Alejandro nodded and ate his breakfast.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro-** _*He sighs again.*_ What I did was bad, and I hope she, and the others, will forgive me sometime soon.

**Leshawna-** Now don't go thinkin' that I am gullible or anythin', but I want to give him a second chance and see with my own eyes that he has changed.

**Harold-** I am personally rooting that Alejandro has turned a new leaf, even though he did manipulate me during World Tour, but if he is still evil, I can still use my mad skills on him. _*He pulls out a pair of nunchucks from his pants.*_

**Sadie-** Sam is so… so AMAZING EEEEEEEE… as a friend though. I never thought I could find someone who loved video games as much as I did! Katie would never let me talk about video game and would change the subject. _*She realizes what she just said.*_ But… but she is such an amazing BFFFL and I love her so much!

**Sam-** Woah, I never thought I would meet such a hard core gamer except when I look through my mirror. *He pauses for a moment.* I hope Dakota doesn't get jealous.

_(End of Confessional)_

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

"...And then, the woman, all alone, pulled back the curtain to see…. the hand!"

Fear was plastered on all faces on the team. Someone screamed. They turned around to see that it was DJ who was walking past to throw away his food and only heard the last sentence; that was enough to make him almost wet his pants and quickly run back to his table, dropping his tray during the process. Izzy pulled her head in mechanical laughter after seeing the success in the story of the missing hand.

"I do'on't kno'ow about yo'ou, but I do'on't think, I'll be able to'o sleep pro'operly anymore…" trailed off Ezekiel to Brick.

"I don't think I can even blink private," responded Brick as he demonstrated, or lack there of.

"Oh, Izzy, you have such a wonderful storyteller voice," swooned Owen.

"That mess scared the bejesus out of me," said Anne Maria.

"Please, that was hardly scary, if anything it was funny." Jo then tried to fake laugh. As she was doing this she didn't realize a hand, ever so slowly, was creeping on her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the room, even Chef, saw the sight of the century of Jo, red as an apple, blasting daggers through the jockette's eyes at the resident crazy. The first of many to come…

**Confessional**

**Jo-** _*Her face is still tomato red.*_ When I get my hands on that… that… _*She calms down as her face flushes*_ No, I got something better. _*She smiles slightly.*_ When I'm done with her, she'll wish she was NEVER born. No one messes with me and gets away with it! _*She laughs in a mechanical fashion.*_

Izzy- Ohhhh, that was sooooo fun, I want to do that again!

Ezekiel- I have a strange feeling that Izzy it go'oing to scare so'omeone to'o death, eh.

**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**

The laugh was powerful. It's fist pounded on the table as a tear escaped its eye. "That's rich! As if you could do anything about it!" With that, Duncan went against Sierra wishes and continued to pelt the white substance that was supposed to be breakfast at an apathetic Cody. All he did was stare down at his food, acting as if he didn't notice the assault. The rest just stared mindlessly at the spectacle.

"Fine, I warned you…" With deadly accuracy Sierra shot some of her food in the middle of Duncan's open mouth during laughter. It was a full three minutes before he could recover from his coughing fit and choking. That was only accomplished with the help of Gwen patting his back.

"Whoa," was Geoff's only response. Even Staci was lost for words.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan-** OK. Stalker may have gotten one on me, but trust me when I say it will NOT happen again!

**Gwen-** In retrospect, Duncan deserved that. ***She sighs.*** I hope I will be able to fix that about him. ***She blinks.*** Whoa, did I just sound like Courtney?

**Courtney-** I have a feeling someone said my name in vain...

**Geoff-** Man, with that accuracy, she could win all the beer bong competitions at my parties!

**Staci-** My great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Mandela invented aiming, before that people shot with their eyes closed.

**Sierra-** I told him he would regret doing that to my Cody-Wody! _*She stops to think for a moment.*_ I wonder what's bothering him? He didn't even touch any of my special Team Captain food that I gave him. And a poor diet scares him!

**Cody-** Last night… I got a wake up call… now I know the truth...

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

"How can you like her!? She betrayed them, tried to kill them, and then she came back and destroyed the show's finale!" Noah was almost shouting, but it was more of one in shock then anger.

"I know, but she did try to redeem herself and she did get what she deserved," responded Zoey.

At this point, Dakota walked in as the second to last person in line only to Mike. "Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

"Team Titans," responded Courtney, "Zoey and I think that Tera was good at heart, but Noah thinks that she was just one of many of Slade's apprentices with no feelings for the Team."

"She was!" retorted Noah.

Dakota then looked over to see Scott sitting isolated from the group eating is Team Captain special food if scrambled eggs, bacon and cheese double mashed potatoes, and a huge glass of orange juice.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" mused Dakota.

"Probably he knows he'll be the first boot of on our team," responded Mike as he sat down next to his girlfriend after receiving his food.

The group shared a laugh as Scott just growled.

**Confessionals**

**Scott-** They think they can take me down that easily. We'll lets say… I got a plan… *_He chuckles evilly.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mess Hall (Everyone)**

"Hello campers, how are ya," greeted Chris. The responses were just mumbles and complaints. "That's great, because we are having a team building challenge! Meet me in the forest when you're done eating." Clearly he was the only one happy about that.

**Forest (Everyone)**

Around fifteen minutes after the announcement, the campers started to arrive. When most were in earshot, the host with the most started the next challenge.

"And were down two, thirty seven to go as we lost Katie and Justin, but because I'm nice, we'll place a nice game of capture the flag. All you need to do is have three people from your team go out to take another teams flag which is in their fort, while the other three must guard the fort with my special gift. If your flag is taken out of your fort you're out of the game. Last team standing wins. Oh, and by the way for this challenge, everyone is on the same playing field."

"As opposed to… what exactly," inquired Noah.

"You'll see… if you make it that far," replied Chris in an ominous manner. "Any other questions?"

"Wait, is this a reward or elimination challenge," asked Beth.

"Good question Beth! You get a cookie!" He tossed her a chocolate chip cookie magically from his pocket, in which she shared it with Cameron, before he continued. "For this season, unless it's important, you will not know what it is until the challenge is over. Just more inspiration to try your best! The first team to lose their flag may or may no go to the elimination ceremony. You have ten minutes to find your fort and figure out who's who! And….. Go!"

With that, everyone ran to their designated forts.

**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**

Their cabin, as all the others, was around the size of a medium sized room made of wood painted in orange, their team color. It was sixteen feet across all four sides and had a lone door in the front; the ceiling was missing and in its place was a twenty five foot long pole with spikes on opposite sides meant for climbing, also made of painted wood, with an orange flag on top. Inside the fort was nothing except three orange paintball guns and a pair of orange binoculars. As well as that, on the wall was a note on orange paper in dark orange writing held by an orange push-pin.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Chris had to kill a lot of Oompa Loompas to get this fort this way," gruffed out Eva. The room shared a light chuckle as Tyler tore the note from the wall and read aloud the note:

_What are you doing! You're running out of times!_

_Go! Go! Go! Before I run out of rhymes!_

"That was sha-stupid. He wasting our time." snorted Lightning.

"I think that's the point," replied Bridgette.

"Oh."

Dawn waved her hands to signal everyone's attention. "I think we should have Tyler, Lightning, and Trent with to go out as they are faster; Eva, Bridgette, and I should stay here since Eva's strong and Bridgette has a good eye. I could sense when someone's coming, so that should help."

After nods of agreements the team… just stood there, waiting for the sound of the ten minute cycle to reach it's completion in awkward silence.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette-** At first I thought that my team would end up being horrible with half of us being jocks and all, but it seems this team will end up with very few, if any, problems and we'll get along just fine. _*She gives a slight smile.*_

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**

After DJ read the distracting green note under two green leech machine guns B was about to point out the teams, but Heather cut him off. "I think that B, Beth, and Lindsay should go and do the dirty since two of them are just scum anyways, and the mute's good at stealth or whatever."

Beth was going to retort, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. B shook his head as to indicate it wasn't worth it. There they waited for the sound to start the competition in the green fort.

**Confessional**

**Heather-** It's obvious why I chose the farm reject and the brainless boobs, but the reason why I chose the mute is because he too smart for his own good. Once they're gone I can make Bubble boy and the brickhouse do what I want because they don't have the backbone to do anything about it. *She gives mechanical laughter.*

**B-** _*He pulls out a piece of paper that reads: I need to try and keep the peace or else we will lose every challenge because of arguing.*_** [1]**

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**

"So Leshawna, who do you want to go out and capture the flag," Alejandro asked softly.

Leshawna would be lying if she said that what he said didn't shock her. "Umm… well… I think that me, Harold, and you should go so I can see how you actually have changed."

He gave a slight smile and yelled loud enough for the others to hear him. "OK, amigos, Harold, Leshawna, and I will go out to receive the flags, is that alright with everyone." After a chord of yeah, fine, and whatever (Sadie, Sam, and Blaineley in order) two of them resumed their video game inspired conversation on the other side of the room next to three brown bows and a bunch of brown toilet plungers. Blaineley scoffed by herself.

**Confessionals**

**Blaineley-** Why do I have a feeling that this will end badly for me?

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

"Izzy is going to destroy everyone of the enemy until there are no survivors! She will take no prisoners! She is a god of war! When she is done with them they will beg for mercy, but she will give none! All will cower at the sound of her name!" Izzy screamed as she she magically changed into a camouflage outfit with a matching head bandanna and face paint under her eyes.

Everyone in the white cabin on the hilltop backed up to the other side where there were two white cannons with many balls for them in fear of what she might do next.

"Uh.. I think it wo'ould be better if yo'ou stayed here, eh." said Ezekiel as the other nodded fearfully.

"Ehem, I think I should be the first to volunteer to strike against the enemy, since I am the strongest member of this team," responded Jo.

"I'm gunna go with you to be away from dat crazy," was the voice of Anne Maria.

"It will be my personal duty to defend the fort and all of it's inhabitants," Brick saluted.

"I go'o hunting a lot, I sho'ould leave as well, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Well, I guess I get to stay here with Izzy!" Owen ran to Izzy to give her a hug, but she ducked and rolled just in time and pushed him down. "Don't you remember E-scope is done with Owen."

Owen sighed, "Yeah."

**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**

"... and it's all your fault!" screamed Sierra.

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" Gwen yelled back at her.

"Both of you please be quiet, I can't can barely think!" joined Duncan. After a quick glare from his girlfriend he quickly took back what he said, "Of course, your voice is so beautiful that I don't even need to think. Hehe."

"Nice save," mumble Gwen.

"Don't change the subject! What did you do to Cody last night!"

"My great great great great great great grandpa Simmons invented ponies!" Staci joined in for no apparent reason.

The shouting went on for what seemed like hours with no progress being made. Geoff, standing next to two blue bazooka that's contents were filled with meat, finally lost it.

GGGGUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSS!" When he saw that he had everyone's attention he continued. "Thanks, anyways, to break up conflict, me, Duncan, and Gwen will leave as the rest will stay here, good?

Everyone nodded and awkwardly, yet quietly, waited for the game to start.

**Confessionals**

**Geoff-** Something tells me this will be a lllloooooooonnnnnnggg season.

**Sierra-** I don't know what happened, but last night something happened to Cody, and I AM going to get to the bottom of this.

**Gwen-** I didn't do anything! I swear! She is just being crazy.

**Duncan-** I was trying to think about… something, but all of this yelling was getting on my nerves and made me lose my train of thought!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

It was a giant stare off in the yellow room. Zoey and Mike were staring at Scott as Scott was staring at Zoey alone. Soon he gave a low and ominous chuckle.

"OK, this is getting ridiculous, Zoey, Mike, and Noah will go, and Dakota and I will deal with Scott will stay deal!?" Courtney, as everyone knew, had low tolerance for procrastinating, as it was seen here. She was currently standing under one of three yellow manquin led with spikes on the thigh. Before anyone could say another word Chris was heard in the intercom.

"OK, I hope you're ready because the challenge will start in…

...Ten…

...Nine…

...Eight…

...Seven…

...Six…

...Five…

...Four…

...Did I forget to mention that the weapons are for defending the fort only? Oops… Haha!

...Two…

...One…

...Wait for it…

...And GO!

After he blew his air horn, half of each team was off to win the challenge.

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Attackers: Lightning, Tyler, Trent**_

_**Defenders: Bridgette, Dawn, Eva**_

_**Color: Orange**_

_**Weapon: Paintballs (3)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Attackers: B, Beth, Lindsay**_

_**Defenders: Cameron, DJ, Heather**_

_**Color: Green**_

_**Weapon: Leech Machine Gun (2)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Attackers: Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna**_

_**Defenders: Blaineley, Sadie, Sam**_

_**Color: Brown**_

_**Weapon: Plunger Bow and Arrows (3)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Attackers: Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo**_

_**Defenders: Brick, Izzy, Owen**_

_**Color: White**_

_**Weapon: Cannon (2)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Attackers: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen**_

_**Defenders: Cody, Sierra, Staci**_

_**Color: Blue**_

_**Weapon: Meatball Bazooka (2)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Attackers: Mike, Noah, Zoey**_

_**Defenders: Courtney, Dakota, Scott**_

_**Color: Yellow**_

_**Weapon: Mannequin Leg (3)**_

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed!**_

_**[1]: Since B doesn't speak and I don't remember any important confessionals, this is how he will communicate.**_


	4. Peace in War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any other products I mention in this story.**_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 part 2: Peace in War**_

_**A/N: This is going to be a long Author's note, but hang in there with me.**_

_**Well, either no one tried my puzzle or no understood it. Personally, I'm apathetic to the situation, but it is a learning opportunity! I changed the answers back to its original franchise, so here are the answers in order of what I mentioned:**_

_**Brario Mothers- Mario Brothers**_

_**Lario- Mario**_

_**Muigi- Luigi**_

_**Team Titananimals- Teen Titans**_

_**Teraleena- Tera**_

_**Lade- Slade**_

_**Willy Wonka**_

_**Poopa Troopas- Oompa Loompa**_

_**Now, with that out of the way, I have some exciting news! I got my first flame! Yup, I now have someone who hates my story so much that they ranted on and on about how stupid it was because he disagreed with me on something in my own story! He wasn't man enough to even show his face in the reviews and tried to PM me and make me feel bad! The only thing he did was inspire me in a way I nevered imagined. You see… Well, just wait until the Endnotes.**_

_**Oh that reminds me, whenever I end a sentence like that, it means I will address it at the Endnotes! The Endnotes in the absolute last chapter that I will talk about planning, answer question, and some random facts and bonuses!**_

_**With that, I also updated the first and third chapters a bit. I felt that my writing styles could improve.**_

_**Speaking of work, as I had said in pine story already, after a lot of hard work and dedication, I got into a very nice school for smart people! For safety reasons, I can't tell you what it is. That said, I need to get as much done with this story as possible before Summer ends, because I will have TRIPLE the work and little time to work on my stories.**_

_**I think I addressed everything I needed to!**_

_**So without further adieu…**_

**Forest (Everyone)**

**Mischievous Monkeys' Attackers (Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna)**

After a while since Chris started the challenge, the Attackers from each group had drifted far enough from their teams to be certified as lost. This was no exception with the Monkeys.

As the group was walking quietly down the road, something (more accurately, a question) was eating at the bottom of Leshawna's stomach. "Alejandro?" When she saw that she got his attention she continued. "Why, all of a sudden, are you trying to change?"

There was a brief moment of silence and a deep breath before he decided to start, "Well, do you remember the World Tour finale?" The sista with 'tude nodded. "Well after the… incident, I needed special care. The best I got was to be put in a robot suit which was the only thing that could keep me alive while staying mobile. I was soon sent home to be with my family... and things were different. My father was more distant, my teachers were more strict, even my so called friends treated me bad or just ignored me. Soon it came to me, why did my life change almost one hundred and eighty degrees. Then one night in my robot suit (You see, I lived in that thing for the the five months I was in it before I could be in a full body cast.) it hit me. They only loved me for my charm. I mean I knew that, but once everything was gone so were the people who said they loved me. They really didn't care what happened to me. Since then, I have done everything in my power to mend relationships, because I don't want to repeat that again.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Wow… just wow, I'm… so… sorry." Leshawna was honestly at a lost for words. So was everyone as the only sound was that of nature.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna-** Wow, I had no idea… *_She suddenly looks angry.*_ But I swear, if brotha boy tries to pull a fast one over me, then I will introduce to him a whole new world of pain.

**Harold-** Wow, I think I have a new level of respect for Alejandro. He actually trying to be the bigger man and is admitting that he was wrong.

**Alejandro-** I just want to say that I am not faking. I am going to do my best to make amends with everyone I can. If I can't, I do my best just to move on and hope they do too.

_(End of Confessional)_

**Speeding Snails' Defenders (Brick, Izzy, Owen)**

The room with Izzy, for once, was silent. On opposite sides of the door of the fort were Owen and Izzy. Near the top of the pole stood Brick. He turned his head back and forward ever so slowly. Soon he took a double take. There, hiding behind a bush down the hill, near the fort, was Lightning, Trent, and Tyler.

"All hands on deck!" Brick shouted down to his fellow teammates.

The attackers moved swiftly from behind the bush. Lightning and Tyler ran towards the front door to distract the defendants while Trent tried to go around the back and steal the flag. At this point Brick saw this and, fearlessly, jumped off the pole to the ground of the fort. By the time he recovered from the fall Trent has already climbed over the wall and was starting to climb the pole to the top. Brick jumped up and caught his ankle.

"Sorry soldier, but I can't have you win this challenge," he told Trent as he wrestled him to the ground. After a while, they were rolling on the ground.

On the outside, to say it was painful to watch was an understatement. Even though Owen was causally using the cannon like a first time (or second time **[1]**) user, Izzy was shooting with speeds that shouldn't be possible. Though Lightning was getting by with very few casualties, Tyler was getting smacked by the cannonballs like he stole something.

Lightning ducked as a ball flew over his head and did perfect flips over to Tyler. He dodged another ball by sidestepping and had Tyler being hit. "Sha-what's wrong dude, this is sha-easy to dodge." He demonstrated this as a volley came towards him as he escaped their wrath. As Tyler tried to do the same, he… was hit by every single sphere of steel. "What's wrong with you," mumbled Lightning as he rolled his eyes. This proved to be a fatal move as he was hit in the back of the head. Blindly, he stumbled and slammed into the talentless sporto. With the help of his clumsiness, Tyler managed to fall down the hill. Lightning soon recuperated and faced the two with deadly weapons with his fist bawled and a glared on his face. Then, it happened.

Back in the inside of the fort, Trent was still rolling around the ground with Brick. Because both were level headed there were no punches made, but there still were fighting for the fate of the flag. Then it happened. They looked up to a loud wail. Following that was a flash of red which stole the white flag from the wooden pole.

At the top of the pole a red, flashing light emerged suddenly. A siren soon followed. "T-minus thirty seconds… twenty nine… twenty eight…" went an electric female voice. Every second it counted the pole slid down a little bit. The boys soon had a good idea about what was going to happen, so they put their differences aside and ran like their lives depended on it… because it did. All of the people on the outside reached the same conclusion and followed suit.

"...five… four… three… two… one… goodbye." When the pole reached the ground all was silent for only a second to give way to an explosion. Luckily, no one was hurt.

The loudspeaker crackle to life followed by laughter. "Ha ha hahahaahahaha! I knew I forgot something! Once you lose your fort will explode, With that said, Speeding Snails, you better hope this is a reward challenge. Your attackers can still attack, but the rest of ya need to come on down to the craft services tent, ASAP!"

**Confessionals**

**Tyler-** _*He has branches in his hair and the flag stuck to his arm; he looks disorientated.*_ Wh-what happened, All I remember is falling down the hill, having my shirt caught by a tree, and it flinging me past the fort.

**Jo-** Of course it is my team that fails first. _*She sighs.*_ It doesn't matter, if it is elimination, we can just get rid of the crazy and my problems are over.

**Izzy-** Wow, that was so much fun! I want to do that again sometime! _*She bounces up and down on her seat.*_

**Brick-** I have to hand it to Trent. He is a great fighter.

**Trent-** Talk about a surprise ending. I just thought that we would fight forever.

_(End of Confessional)_

**Killer Crocodiles' Defenders (Cameron, DJ, Heather)**

"Really, it's only logical." Heather was currently filing her nails just like she was in the Craft Services Tent while leaning against the back of the wall. Unlike the Snails, they (Heather) had decided to have their weapons in the inside to surprise the enemy in case they try to attack. The boys looked towards the dragon lady and were each trapped in their own thoughts.

"So… just to be clear," Cameron was recapping, "You want us to be in an alliance with you, vote your way, and have us do your bidding while you do absolutely nothing, right."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Why yes I do, thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious. I didn't realise that."

DJ spoke up with a bit of fear, "Do you really think that we're going to do that for nothing?"

Heather smirked at this question as if she was expecting this. "Yes… yes I do actually. Does the word scarecrow sound familiar to you?"

The brickhouse tensed up at this.

"Or you, bubble boy. How about milkshake?"

Camron followed DJ's suite.

"That's what I thought."

**Confessionals**

**Heather-** Did you really think I would come back to the game and not do my research? The only thing is we don't have the majority. That is why I need to steer the target from me.

**Cameron-** _*He is rocking in a fetal position mumbling stuff. He then turns to the camera.*_ How did she know?

**DJ-** That was years ago! Who told her?

_(End of Confessionals)_

The two boys were wide-eyed.

"You two looked shocked. You know what, I will give you two tonight to make your decision. Join me, and keep your secret or try to fight, and the whole world will know."

With uneasy glances at each other, the boys took position back at guarding the door.

**Speedy Snails' Attackers (Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo)**

Jo, for lack of better words, was angry. Her team was the first (and only) team to lose so far, and to put the cherry on top was the fact that Jersey Shore reject and the prairie boy were in an ocean of arguments. For a few minutes it would be a quiet low tide, but then the littlest thing like a cough could set them off and make the water rise. Currently they were in a high tide.

"How many times do I have to tell ya ta SHUT UP!" screamed Anne Maria.

"Fo'or tha last time! All I did was sneeze, eh!" Ezekiel, for the longest, was trying to take the high road, but Ane Maria took him down to her level kicking and screaming.

"And? So what! You need to sneeze quieter!"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT! UP! NOW!" Jo's face was so red it needed a new name for a color. She seemed to calm down a bit but she was still on edge. The group stopped in their tracks. "Now I don't care what caused this, and frankly I don't care but I need you to either make up now or save it at the elimination ceremony."

With a sigh, Anne Maria seemed to calm down and looked Ezekiel in the eye. "Do you remember what happened that day? Whatcha did to me?"

With a slight nod, Ezekiel knew what was going to happen.

"Whenever I came home, to ma school, they laughed at me. They would fill my locker with plastic gems, and whenever they fell down on my feet, they would laugh at me again. No one would talk to me. I was the butt of jokes. I was alone. DO YA KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!?"

After a flash of tanned light, Ezekiel held his bright red left cheek. Anne Maria left crying after her crime, while the home school teen sunk down on his knees. "I- I do'o know, eh…" A single tear escaped his eye.

Jo was speechless, but she did let a sigh escape.

**Confessionals**

**Jo-** What ever could I have ever possibly done to make my team turn into an episode of Dr. Phil?

**Ezekiel-** Wow… I… I… I hope we can find her soon, eh.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses' Defenders (Courtney, Dakota, Scott)**

Currently, Scott and Dakota were guarding the front door with a mannequin leg with spikes in the thigh for each person. For some reason, Courtney had decided to take the back for her responsibility. Scott knew that he was in huge trouble if they lost so he knew he to do something and do something fast.

"How about this. If you join up with me…"

"How can I put this gently? Oh, I know! You are going to loose and can't stop it and that is all to it."

A scowl was formed on the farmer's face. "Mark. My. Words. You will regret that."

Before another word could be said a scream was heard on the other side of the fort.

"Courtney!" Both of them ran as fast as they around the fort to see…

…

…

…

…

…

A duel between Courtney and Gwen.

"And take that!" Screamed the CIT to the goth. It seemed that lawer-to-be was more on the offencive as she was attacking with all of her might and with wild swing as the prom destroyer was doing her best to not being seriously injured with her only weapon being a long stick that she conveniently found on the ground.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney-** How dare she! Not only did she attack my fort but she kissed Duncan in my face! Oohh! That makes me so mad!

**Gwen-** It's one thing to defend the fort, but I think Courtney is taking this too far! All I did was give Duncan a peck on the cheek for finding a fort!

_(End of Confessionals)_

On the sideline was none other than the urban cowboy who could only stare wide eyed. Duncan, who was the reason the fight started, just snuck to the door to go to the flag.

"Oh, no you don't!" Scott shouted. With his arms raised he swung his makeshift mace at the delinquent. The punk ducked just in time to avoid a huge hole in his head. He stood up only to smirk at Scott.

"So that's the game you want to play, eh?" With that he threw a punch and hit the mischief maker in the face.

"Owch! That hurt! Pay back time!" After rubbing his nose for a final time, Scott tackled Duncan to the ground. Soon, both of them were throwing punches at each other while rolling on the ground. The weapon was long forgotten on the ground,

Dakota looked up from this spectacle to the only opponent that was not preoccupied. The pink pamper princess and the urban cowboys locked eyes for a few seconds. Both of the daring to make a move. Luckily, neither one of them had to.

"Freeze, jive turkeys!" a voice boomed throughout the forest. Both of them turned their heads to see Leshawna smack Harold on the back of the head. All three of them held branches from trees they found in the forest. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that," mumbled Harold.

"Anyways," said Alejandro with a slight smirk, "I believe that flag belongs with us."

"Wanna bet?" Dakota challenged the attackers.

"I do. Leshawna?" The Spaniard turned to the chocolate goddess.

Without another word, the soul sister ran towards Dakota at a surprising speed for someone her size. Unlike the battle on the Speedy Snails' territory, the super star held up quite well against the powerful strides. Unknown to the group, Dakota's skin started to turn a bright orange and her hair green. Her transformation started to turn to a drastic effect, but a voice screaming her name in the distance nipped it in the bud.

She turned her head none other than her teammates that she desperately needed. The releaf caused her body to return back to normal. The popular pink princess saw they had the same weapons as the enemy.

A smirk appeared on Mike's face. "Say hello to my little friend." With that he took off his shirt and took a deep breath. His hair became slick as he seemed to develop a tuff Italian accent. "Now we cooken'."

**Confessionals**

**Zoey-** I'm sure glad I thought of taking branches from a tree… don't worry it was already dead, so we didn't hurt it.

**Dakota-** Boy, I'm glad I got help when I did or else it would just be horrible! I really don't want to hurt anyone! Well, anyone besides Chris and Scott.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Forest (Anne Maria)**

After running for what seems like an eternity, Anne Maria stopped her running to rest on a tree. She had ran out of tears long ago and was just dry sobbing by now. Even though she had mascara running down her face, her hair was still perfect She was just so engrossed in her own thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice a figure creeping towards her and stopped directly in front of her while still staying in the shadows.

"Hello, Anne Maria," droned an almost apathetic yet dark dark voice. The bombshell ricocheted off from the tree and did an almost intimidating martial arts pose. "I'm warnin' ya, Imma black belt in hair-quan-do!"

The figure gave a light chuckle in amusement. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make a… proposition, if you will."

The shadow took the sign of the Snookie's wanna be's body relaxing as a good sign. "I know the pain you went through at school, about what the freak did to you. Let's just say... I have the best idea for revenge, as for now I need you to hold on to this; I must warn you though, no matter what, DO NOT play it or show it to anyone without my say so or else the whole plan will fail. Hurry up and take it befor they see. Oh, and before I forget, this favor will cost you at my say so; remember that."

After those words, a wooden clarinet like object was dropped to the ground. Anne Maria looked at the instrument. Fine, I'll do it, but I don't even know your…" She trailed off at the realization that she was alone, "name." Crunching sounds of incoming people were heard in the distance.

She quickly stuffed the key to her success in her bra and turned around to see the two she left behind. Their faces could not be any more different; While Ezekiel's showed one of worried, Jo had another mask of red that Anne Maria had gotten used to with the one day of actually having her as a teammate this season. "Listen to me and listen to me good. I don't care if your boyfriend broke up with you or your butt is on fire. You will never, NEVER, leave us having to go on a wild goose chase looking for you when we could try to find a cabin! You better be glad Homeschool has a good sense of direction and wanted to find you or you would have been left behind!"

Ezekiel spotted something not even twenty meters away and swallowed hard. "Uh… guys, I do'on't think we need to find a cabin fo'or much longer, eh."

The two girls that were currently having a stare off looked in the prairie boy's direction and made a similar sound effect. Standing right in front of them was none other than… an armed Eva and Bridgette next to a small, orange building. "Sorry, guys," apologised the surfer as they aimed their guns. In the distance the sounds of screams and paint bullets were heard.

**Confessionals**

**Jo-** *_She is covered in bruises and orange paint.*_ Forget the crazy! I'll deal with her later, as for now, the Jersey reject is going down! If she can't get her emotions in check, the she shouldn't be here! Uggg _*She punches a hole in the wall.*_

**Ezekiel-**_ *He too is covered in paint and bruises. After takeing a look at Jo's hole he started.*_ It was impressive to'o see Anne Maria block all of tho'ose shots with her hair, eh.

Anne Maria- _*Her body is fine, but her hair is a mess. She is crying again.*_ My HAIR! This is all Jo's fault! If she could have just been quiet... then we could have scored a point or som'in.

**Bridgette-** _*She is in a thinking position.*_ Was it wrong of me to kinda enjoy that?

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Mischievous Monkeys' Defenders (Blaineley, Sadie, Sam)**

The team of three decided that things will be best if they would huddle in a group and take the enemies in a massive storm. To pass the time the group decided to chat for a while; the duo even talked Blaineley into a normal conversation. It was a choice they soon regretted as the has-been decided to ramble about her life.

"...And then, on that day, the gods decided it was love at first sight."

"Uh-huh," droned the gamers in union. They had long ago stopped listening to the lady in red and were inputting replies whenever there was a pause. At the moment, Sam was leaning against the wall, playing with a plunger while Sadie was just sitting, waiting for something to happen. They had tried desperately to change the topic, but since both of them were nice by nature, they could not stop the talking machine.

"But then of course, we got a divorce after that. I was naturally heart broken, but then I met my fifth husband in the Winter of 1983 by the name of…"

Sam interrupted, "Wait, fifth husband? How many did you have?"

Sadie joined in, "1983? How old are you?"

Blaineley rolled her eyes at the interrogating questions. "Both of those are irrelevant, you asked me to speak and I did. You can't have your cake and eat it too, ya know."

Sam looked as if he was going to say something funny, but was cut off by a siren and flashing lights. They looked up to see Jo, covered in orange paint, sliding down a shrinking pole. The defeated team took two plus two together and saw that they needed to run. When they got to a safe distance, the fort exploded with their chances of winning the challenge.

"See ya later suckers!" Jo screamed as she ran past the defenders to win more battles.

**Confessionals**

**Jo-** Talk about an easy victory! That old woman talked so much that we took the flag without trouble!

**Blaineley-** I can't believe how easily we lost! _*She rolls her eyes.*_ Next time we lose I think we should take down the fat girl… well the white one anyways.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**

For lack of better words, the battle was fierce. As both sides had six members, they were even matches; one side tried to defend their forts, while the other wanted to take the flag, or in some cases tried to get away.

"UUUURRRRRRUUUUUUGGGGGG!" went the fierce battle cry of the CIT. Even though it was the first battle started, it was still the strongest as Courtney's anger gave her extra adrenalin. On the other side, Gwen's arms were weakening as she was wondering what she ever did to deserve this madness. The rest of the battles were no where as near as intense. They clashed some more in an intense gladiator like battle until… without any warnings… a crack boomed. The sound belonged to Courtney's plastic leg to be exact. Seeing an opening, Gwen quickly apologised in advance and pushed the princess backwards. When she landed, or slipped on a puddle of mud that seemed not to be there moments before, she hit her head heard enough to knock her out.. She looked up witness the goth running towards her teams demise, running through epic battles of history though there was no rapping, but that is another story for another time** [2]**.

Gwen had to stop and duck to avoid being hit by a flying blur of brown and red. When the blur halted, creating a crater in the ground, it disappeared, and in its place was Noah. After turning her head back towards the fort, she watched as Leshawna dusted off her hands as if getting rid of invisible dirt. With a quick glance, the homegirl sighed, "Sorry hon, I really don't want to have to do this,but I don't want to lose this early."

The goth smirked, "Right back at ya." With that the two fought but did not have the original aggression as Gwen's original fight.

**Confessionals**

**Noah-** _*He has dirt all over his body and is looking in a dizzy manner.*_ Never… doubt… the power… of a mad black woman…

**Courtney-** First she mocks me and now she knocks me out! Oh, it is sooooo on.

**Gwen-** Why do I have a feeling something drastic is going to happen to me?

_(End of Confessionals)_

Next to the raging battle of races and the fort door was one of manliness. Anything went as far as Duncan and Scott were concerned. Attacks below the belt, head butts and yo mama jokes were allowed and used. Currently, the latter was being used.

"Oh yeah! Well… yo mama mouth is so big that she speaks in surround sound." The farmer for the evulz taunted at Scott with a quick blow to the stomach. Duncan quickly recovered and had a verbal attack of his own.

"That's all you got. Yo mama is so greasy that she sweats butter and syrup and has a full time job at Denny's wiping pancakes across her forehead." Scott could only laugh in pain as he was kicked in the shin.

"Yo mama's teeth are so yellow that traffic slows down when she smiles!"

"Yo mama is so fat that she took geometry in high school just cause she heard there was gonna be some pi!"

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thinks fruit punch is a gay boxer."

The trade of physical and verbal abuse continued until they heard a loud buzzing sound and saw red, flashing lights. The same electronic voice that was not unlike the ones from the other two losers, common sense, though dead, was not forgotten** [3]** as a few people go the memo that the building was going to blow. Even Courtney regained consciousness to still have the will to leave and survive.

Like the last time a team lost, Chris' voice appeared over the intercom. "And that wraps up the halfway mark of this challenge! Remember when I said that the order of losing will be important? I just wanted to remind you to remember what order you were eliminated. So now Horses' defender, Chef will be there shortly to drop you off at the Mess Hall. That is all."

**Confessionals**

**Geoff-** Is it just me, or is Chris getting more and more delusional? He never said anything about remembering order. Maybe it's just part of whenever you get old. How old is Chris anyways? 45… 60?

**Chris-** Just to let you know I am not a day over 27.

**Mike-** I have to hand it to Geoff. He is a good wrestler; he even took on Vito! I mean Vito would be throwing punches… but after the peace agreement… some rules were set.

**Scott-** I really have to give a hand to Duncan back there. Not everyone could handle a Yo Mama battle like he could while being in a fight. Maybe we could be in an alliance in the near future? *He grows an evil smirk.*

**Noah-** _*He is still dirty but has a smirk on his face and a yellow flag in his hands.*_ I may be down, but I am not out. With everyone distracted, no one was watching me. Taking that flag is like taking candy from a baby.

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Dancing Dolphin Attackers (Duncan, Geoff, Gwen)**

"Wow, good job babe. You took down Courtney like a boss!" Duncan was currently walking down a path with his team and an arm around Gwen's neck in a relaxed manner.

"You did a not half bad job yourself," responded Gwen.

"Only not half bad?"

"Maybe a little bit better."

After that, the couple shared a long, but innocent kiss.

"Gwen!?"

The goth opened her eyes to see the love of her life just a year ago standing alone in between a couple of trees alone.

"Trent!" She yelled in surprise at his sudden an idiot could not see what the mood was in this part of the forest, but Geoff decided to become Captain Obvious anyways to sum it up in one word. Well, two. "Awkward, dudes."

All the cool guy could do was look at the goth and her posse, while the others were doing the same. Everyone was loss for words.

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Attackers: Lightning, Tyler, Trent**_

_**Defenders: Bridgette, Dawn, Eva**_

_**Color: Orange**_

_**Weapon: Paintballs (3)**_

_**Status: TBA**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Attackers: B, Beth, Lindsay**_

_**Defenders: Cameron, DJ, Heather**_

_**Color: Green**_

_**Weapon: Leech Machine Gun (2)**_

_**Status: TBA**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Attackers: Alejandro, Harold, Leshawna**_

_**Defenders: Blaineley, Sadie, Sam**_

_**Color: Brown**_

_**Weapon: Plunger Bow and Arrows (3)**_

_**Status: 5th**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Attackers: Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Jo**_

_**Defenders: Brick, Izzy, Owen**_

_**Color: White**_

_**Weapon: Cannon (2)**_

_**Status: 6th**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Attackers: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen**_

_**Defenders: Cody, Sierra, Staci**_

_**Color: Blue**_

_**Weapon: Meatball Bazooka (2)**_

_**Status: TBA**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Attackers: Mike, Noah, Zoey**_

_**Defenders: Courtney, Dakota, Scott**_

_**Color: Yellow**_

_**Weapon: Mannequin Leg (3)**_

_**Status: 4th**_

_**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This challenge is suppose to set up around ⅙-⅛ of the total drama in this- Wait… I just said Total Drama without meaning to- arc. If you have any questions or comments, don't forget to review and PM! Oh, I'm starting a new addition to each part (as parts are a FF chapter, a chapter is a challenge, etc.) at the bottom. Just an FYI, but the name is inspired because of the final fight scene where the two teams banned together to beat the Horses.**_

_**[1]: This is a reference to the TDWT episode Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better with the cannon battle, though he shot very little if any, cannonballs.**_

_**[2]: This is both a reference AND a shoutout. The reference is for a challenge in the future as the end of the sentence is a shoutout to the Legend of Total Drama Island by GidionCrawle, which is an AWESOME story by the way.**_

_**[3]: This is a reference to my bio page for the obituary of the late Mr. Common Sense. Though not my idea, it sends a very powerful message about thinking.**_

_**Next Time: The challenge comes to and end with the final three teams left, more drama will emerge, and the first Bonfire Ceremony will take place!**_


	5. Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama **_

_**Arc 1 Chapter 2 Part 3: The Beginning of the End**_

_**A/N: After four chapters we finally get to some of the good drama and the first Bonfire Ceremony! I would also like to say thanks to all who read, because now I have over 1,000 views! Yippy! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, you guys mean a LOT. I also want to thank each and every person who read, followed, or favorited, and trust me, you're kind words and/ or constructive criticisms have and will help me improve as a writer as I'm still trying to fix some errors (such as bolding in wrong places, mixing meters with feet, etc.).**_

_**Speaking of being a writer, my bio has seemed to have a glitch to have the words run off the page. If anyone knows how to fix it please PM me to help, because I had to take down all of my stuff.**_

_**Finally, as I know these can get somewhat long winded, I just want to say that not all of the teams will be shown at the end of each challenge, but don't worry each team will have a very important role with the overall plot of this arc. **_

_**So without further adieu…**_

**Forest **

**Dancing Dolphins' Attackers (Duncan, Geoff, Gwen) **

"Gwen!?"

The goth opened her eyes to see the lover of her life just a year ago standing alone in between a clump of trees.

"Trent!" She yelled in surprise at his sudden appearance. Only an idiot could not see what the mood was in this part of the forest, but Geoff decided to become Captain Obvious anyways to sum it up in one word. Well, two. "Awkward, dudes."

All the cool guy could do was look at the goth and her posse, while the others were doing the same. Everyone was loss for words.

"Umm… Trent. Long time, no see, how long has it been, again...?"

"One year, two months, six days, and five hours. It was at the secrete location Chris hid us while Revenge of the Island was filming;you were at the dock leaving to go home. You were second to leave, after Heather, and looked as if something was on your mind, something… important." The cool guy spoke without missing a beat, almost without blinking. He was frozen is a sea of despair.

"Y'know… I think I saw that… thing, yeah, yeah, that thing in the place. I'll just leave you guys to your thang." With that the party guy left the treo.

"Trent! Trent! Where did ya sha-go! We still need to find- oh."

Both Lightning and Tyler walked into the awkward silence. Trying not to be noticed they slipped back into the darkness upon seeing the tension in the group.

The goth blushed slightly. Trent noticed this and gave a small sigh which, in turn, caused Duncan to growl. "Look here bud, just because I'm feeling nice today, I'm gonna count to three. If you're still there by the time-." He had to say no more as the group just became one person short. In his place came more awkward silence. "We should go get Geoff," mumbled Gwen with her arms crossed.

**Confessionals **

**Gwen- **_*She is bent down on the seat with her head in between her hands.*_ What have I ever done to have all this awkwardness happening to me!

**Trent- **I'm starting to have an Idea of what happened to Gwen that day… I've been trying to put it together for a while now… but I need to investigate further!

**Duncan-** Who does he think he is talking to my girl like that!

**Geoff- **Talk about…

**Tyler-** ...an awkward…

**Lightning- **...sha-moment!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles' Defenders (Cameron, DJ, Heather) **

The silence was nothing more than the anxiety of an attack; after Chris' announcement, the team had waited with the two boys (though reluctantly) at the machine guns at full ammo. A bush on the right in the distance rattled. Quickly, DJ shot rapid automatic projectiles at the source of sound in fear. Seeing as it was just a bunny that fell over unconscious with leeches sucking away it's life source, DJ ran to the helpless animal. That proved to be a fatal mistake because when he got there a voice called out from the bush ("Sha-boo") to give a surprise attack to the brick house with heart. Acting out of reflexes alone, DJ jumped back, away from the view of his team, just in time to avoided being hit by a surprisingly pointy branch.

Lightning slowly started to tower over DJ with a malicious grin in his face. The only thing that was visible to the other Crocs through the bush was the back of Lightning's head. His gaze was solely on DJ, who was too scared to move. As if in a horror movie, he slowly raised his branch to where the sharp side was pointed straight down aimed at DJ's face with the branch held like a spear around the right of the white-haired guy's chest; he kept it there as if toying with the victim's mind without being seen by anyone else. His grin faded as he heard the two words of his doom from the dragon lady. "Cameron! Now!" As if everything switched to slow motion, the shots rang out out in a habitual and rhythmic fashion. Though a few missed the desired target, most hit his face, making Lightning fall down to the ground twitching from the loss of blood. The bunny and the jock both forgotten, DJ ran with all of his might to the safety of the fort on all fours.

**Confessionals**

**Cameron-** Oh, goodness! I hope I didn't hurt Lightning to bad!

**DJ-** _*He is in a fetal rocking position.*_ H-h-he almost killed me! I have to warn the others.

**Lighting- **_*He has several bandages shaped like an 'x' on his face and is clearly disoriented.* _When I… get my… hands on that no good… turkey legsssssssssss… *_With that, he passes out on the ground.*_

_(End of Confessionals) _

With Lightning down after his attempt of murder, the other two members of the Antelopes (Lightning convinced them to spit up) went for the attack after hiding behind a different bush, but as they passed a rock, the fire began again. Quickly, Trent was taken down by shots in his chest and legs and passed out shortly, with Tyler being the only one left by hiding behind the rock they passed. He was simply dumb struck at how fast his team was mowed down. After looking at the unconscious bodies, anger possessed him. Though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the shack, he still knew that it would be a bad idea to run in the line of fire, but he lacked the knowledge of what to do next. The idea flashed to him suddenly as he grabbed a smaller rock and threw at the machines of (possible) death with all of his might…

**Dancing Dolphins' Defenders (Cody, Sierra, Staci)**

Cody, though depressed this morning, was doing considerably better at the moment with a grim, if not neutral, expression as they were being attacked by B, Lindsay, and Beth. As he didn't want to be a failure anymore than he already felt, he did his personal best not to look bad even though he knew that they would not be eliminated this challenge.

Seeing this improvement made, Sierra drop the subject for now, so she continued to focus on the game as well as she wielded a meat bazooka along with Cody (It was voted two to one to keep Staci on the bench despite her claim that she knows how to fire through the training of her great, great, great, great, great, great, great cousin Jim Bob shown her after his training in the army.) even though he was slightly struggling with the weapon. She was not stupid, though, and even if she was fangirlish… a lot, she wanted to give him just a _little _space of around five meters so he could turn back into the cheerful guy she knows and loves. Currently, the onslaught continued to move on towards the blue flag through hiding behind various natural structures to avoid the food of doom.

After running around and trying to find an opening to win this round, the Attackers found themselves trapped behind a large rock. Their opponents were currently shooting wildly with almost unlimited ammo to ward off the competition (this mostly came from Sierra) **[1]**.

Beth was starting to become frustrated as of the fact that the attack would never end. Looking around to find an idea of how to escape inspiration struck as she saw a flock of white and blue birds flying down in front of her pecking at the meat that had been misaimed and flew past them to only be able to hit a tree behind them. Knowing this was her only option, she gulped and soon collected the attention of her team through clearing of her throat. "OK guys, I have a plan! If I don't make it out alive, tell Brady I still love him!"

"But Beth," cried Lindsay as she, for once, got her friends name right, "I want to help too!"

B nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, but right now I need to do this by myself, but whatever you do, stay here!" With that, Beth ran off towards her left, away from the fort, and stopped around twenty meters of her jog. She then cupped her mouth and yelled. "Hey Sierra!" The purple-haired girl looked at the farmer. "I bet you can't get me with being Cody's second shadow and everything!"

"Why you little…!" With that, Sierra took the bait and chased after Beth into the forest shooting meat every now and again. This left just Cody and Staci; only one of them had a weapon that was shooting very slowly, almost stopping completely of the fact that they felt even more depressed, but the blonde and mute stayed as they were as were the orders of Beth.

**Confessionals**

**Beth- **I hope this works…

**Sierra- **How dare she call me Cody Wody's second shadow… everyone knows I'm his first!

**Cody- **_*He just sighs.*_

**Staci- **This reminds me of my great, great, great Grandpa Grampy. He invented meat.

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Agile Antelopes Defenders (Bridgette, Dawn, Eva)**

The constant ringing of paint-gun fire was deafening. The three girls were currently shooting at the trio of Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen, though Bridgette was trying to avoid shooting Geoff and Gwen at all cost; with that, she was also was trying not to hit Duncan either as he was with her friend, but shot closer and directed more (Which in turn had Eva aim for the other two, as Dawn was opposed to violence.) hits to him as to not look like she was cheating for the other team.

Duncan, with his omnipresent cockness, took this as a sign of bad hand-eye coordination and decided to have a little fun with it. "Hey Malibu Barbie, nice aim ya got there! Haha, and I thought Dorris couldn't shoot!" Bridgette never like to be taunted, and she especially hated it when it was from someone she was trying not to hurt. Just to prove a point, she shot him straight in the chest; well, that was what she was trying to do as she did not take into account of her clubsey tendencies on land. In actuality, she shot over the criminal's head and hit near a bird that was nesting her eggs. In so much shock, the bird flew away and accidentally pushed over the closest egg to the edge. The egge ended up smashing on top of the head of a random bear knocked out by a tree that had an one meter deep scar in the earth that lasted for three meters from his feet from where an orange monster smacked it. Startled, it bolted in a straight line with all of its might until it accidentally slammed onto the right side of a cave to only pass out again.

Conveniently, there was a dangerously large boulder teetering on top of said cage, which the momentum of the bear's crash sent it slamming, and rolling, down a straight path towards the orange fort.

Back at the Antelope's fort, Dawn's eyes widened from her current meditation state. "Um… girls, I think we should be leaving now!" Before Eva could question the aura reader, she felt and heard a loud rumble. Seeing the giant boulder, everyone, even the opposition, ran out of the way of the unstoppable force. The smash came by the time everyone was in a safe range. The mighty mass destroyed the fort completely without even slowing down.

"Hahahaha! Well I guess that makes up for no explosion!" Chris' voice rang through the ears of the campers. "Even though I didn't expect this to happen… the Antelopes have lost the challenge leaving only the Dolphins and Crocodiles in the game!"

"Hahahaha! What did I tell you, you suck at aiming! Hahahaha!" Duncan was practically rolling in hysteria, and not even a killer glare from Gwen could silence him.

"OH YEAH!" Eva was yelling. "Let me tell you something! I happen to be a pretty good shot! So let me show you by shooting this right up your-"

**Confessional**

**Bridgette- **Oops. _*She laughs nervously.*_

**Geoff-** Yeah, bra. I'm glad something happened! I don't know what I would do if I had to fight Bridgette for a challenge.

**Gwen-** Eva chased Duncan around for a good twenty minutes and shot him a lot. On one hand, she hurt my boyfriend; on the other… he kinda deserved it for making fun of Bridgette.

**Eva- **Great, just what I need: to be picked off again because of my anger… I'm just glad we didn't lose, but in my defence we did just became disqualified, and Duncan really didn't help.

**Duncan- **_*He is slightly bruised and covered in paint and is clearly angry.*_ No one messes around with Duncan and gets away with it!

**Dawn-** I bet you were expecting a confessional from me. Here it is!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Killer Crocodiles' Defenders (Cameron, DJ, Heather) **

...and the small rock went way over the fort and the flag. Luckily for Tyler, he hit his head on the big rock and did not witness his blunder.

"Ha!" Heather yelled. "Whacha gonna do now! Were in it to win it!" As if the summoned the god of cliché moments, the same boulder came and smashed the back half of the fort, taking the flag with it as it only the front half remained and all were displaying a look of shock. Luckily, no one was hurt. **[2]**

The talentless jock woke up (and stood up) to see half of the fort gone. "Did I really do all of that? Woohoo! Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

It took the combined strength of both boys to pull Heather back and not strangle the last opponent standing.

"Wow," sighed the host, "I had high expectations for the end of this challenge, oh well. Everyone has three hours to wash up and eat, then I need everyone to the elimination ceremony, thats right everyone. McLean, out."

**Confessionals **

**Beth- **Aww. I was so close from finishing my plan, it was so simple too! All I had to do was taunt Sierra to follow and shoot at me. Then I would turn around back to the fort. With that I would jump a meter and a half, ten meters away from the fort, and have her shoot the pole half a meter from the flag. There the birds would eat the meat and take the flag with them! Simple!

**Heather-** This close! I was this close to winning and we lost to a boulder! Uggg!

**Cameron- **it should be noted that after Chris signed off, all of the weapons turned off and became utterly useless.

**Tyler-** *He is dancing and snapping now.* Who's the man? I'm the man! Who's the man? I'm the man!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**Mess Hall (Everyone) **

Now that the first official challenge has ended and everyone had washed up, no one knew what was going to happen as this was odd for everyone to be there for elimination. While the rest of the teams just relaxed and ate with no fear, the Speeding Snails were debating on what the should do for elimination.

**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**

As usual, Jo took charge. "Because of the way that we lost there are only three possible candidates, and because Jockstrap is somewhat useful at army stuff or whatever and Owen is sane." At that point Owen let out a huge belch and fart that made the others gag for a while. "...for the most part. I think we should take out Izzy.

"What! No! You can't do that!" Owen was on his hands and knees begging.

"How about we take out the big meaney instead," yelled Izzy in reference to Jo.

"You can debate all you want, but I bet you twenty dollars you will be the one walking down the dock."

"Deal." The psycho hose beast shook the jockette's hand with a cackle.

**Confessionals **

**Izzy-** She does realize I'm Team Captain with two votes, right.

**Jo- **Yes, I realize she's Team Captain, but I can still have my team take her down.

**Ezekiel-** It's o'only the first ceremony, and it's gunna be a hard o'one, eh.

Anne Maria- On one hand, I could take down that freak, but on the other, that heafa is goin' down!

**(End of Confessionals)**

**Elimination Ceremony [3] (Everyone)**

Instead of only having the usual stumps and buckets for the ceremony, there were five other sections that were not unlike the Peanut Gallery from the cannon season five, the only differences were what color it was and the numbers of them. On the far left resigned the Dolphins which were seated on golden color bleachers with pillows for seats. Next to them were the Crocodiles which were seated in silver and no pillows. On the bronze color seats were the Antelopes. The Horses had normal metal that was slightly corroded. Finally, there was the Monkeys that had to sit on rotting wood. All together, they made an arc around the ultimate losers that sat on what was normal for season one and four.

After a dramatic pause, Chris, standing behind a yellow, metal barrel with a picture of a pineapple on it, started off the first ceremony. "Campers, welcome to the first bonfire ceremony for Ultimate Drama Island. How was your first challenge as a team?"

"It was horrible! My team was taken out because of a fluke and the fat girl!" Blaineley decided best to yell about her failure.

Both Sadie and Leshawna glared at her as Alejandro shook his head after a face palm. Harold looked outraged at the though of someone making fun of his dream girl. "How dare you talk about such beauty like that, gosh! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Whatever. I wasn't even talking about her anyways."

Leshawna blushed at Harold standing up for her.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, but I finished the game with my great aim!" Tyler cried.

Cameron whispered towards DJ's ear in the second place booth. "Should someone tell him that it was a boulder that won?"

Chris cut off all communications and continued again. "Before I show you the who the first one voted off is, we will be having a new procedure, after every challenge, the winning team will have to choose one person from their team to take a turn at the Wheel of Misfortune, and before I can get to that, I want to say that each first place winner gets a special prize for winning. The Dolphins have won… four apple flavored Oreos each! You'll find them in your cabin on your way back."

The winning teams excitement of winning a prize were dashed, but they weren't too destroyed. 'At least we won something.' they thought. With that, he pulled down a curtain from an object that no one noticed beforehand. The object was a wheel with five categories equal in length in goldish yellow, which were:

**Boney Island **

**Gift Giver**

**Switch**

**Mini-game**

**Immunity **

After he found that he had enough of people's attentions, the host with the most continued. "Unlike eliminating someone, you're votes are not private and will be said out loud in the order of Team Captain then the rest can say their's whenever they want; with that said, the Team Captain still has two votes. Dolphins, you may begin.

"I vote for the woman who hurt Cody today… Gwen!"

"Two for Gwen," responded Chris.

"I do, too, no one else to vote for right now, yah." Staci nodded her head.

"Three for Gwen."

"Well I say Sierra, and I didn't hurt Cody! I honestly don't know what happened to him!" Gwen almost shouted.

"Same," was Duncan.

"Three Gwen, two Sierra. Cody you're the last one, who do you vote for?"

After a pause, Cody started with a sigh. "Eh, I say Duncan."

"So I guess it's Gwen who is the first ever camper to spin the Wheel!"

Gwen groaned and got up towards the wheel. With a mighty tug, it spun…

...and spun…

...and spun some more…

…

...Until it landed on Gift Giver."

Chris' smile brightened even more. "Good. Gift Giver is where you give anyone that is not on your team or last place your 's no option though, so choose now."

"Uhh… Leshawna, I guess."

"You know it girlfriend!"

Chris then looked up to the sista with 'tude. "Shawny, you will find your gift on your bed when you get to your cabin."

"Cool."

"Now with that out of the way, we will now get to the main event! The Speedy Snails."

"What I have here are five candy pineapples. If you do not get a pineapple you must walk down the dock of losers, to the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E of Shame, and never return… ever."

"You say that every season!" cried Courtney, "and lo and behold people come back all the time!"

"Including you," pointed out Lindsay.

"Shut it!"

"And what is with this season and pineapples, they're disgusting." Heather shouted.

"Yeah, you do realize I'm allergic to them right?" Leshawna decided to chime in.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyways, as far as votes go, the first person to ever get the candy pineapple is…

…

...Ezekiel."

The home-schooled boy was quite worried as he feared he would be eliminated first again… again and was quite relieved when he was the first one safe and breathed a slight sigh of joy.

"...Owen."

The fat guy yelled excitedly as he ran to gobble down his candy and join the safe side.

"...Brick."

The soldier quietly walked up to claim his prize with a slight smirk.

"Anne Maria."

With a smirk, she ran up to devour her safety.

"Izzy, Jo, each one of you had received at least two votes, by a one vote difference, the last one to survive the ceremony is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Izzy held a peace sign while Jo had a malevolent smirk.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Izzy."

"WHAT!" Jo face was a frightening color of red and purple, while Izzy sighed in relief. "I REFUSE to leave this early! You CAN NOT do this to me!"

Brick gave her a goodbye salute. "Sorry, ma'am, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you."

Jo was unaffected by his comment. "You know what! WhatEVER! I don't care. Just get me out of here."

"How about… no."

Everyone turned to look at Chris, with his ever present smirk, in confusion. "You see, Jo hasn't been eliminated."

"WHAT!" Everyone's voice boomed at this.

Chris' grin turned into a blown out smile. "As I said before, unless it's important, no one will know what type of challenge it will be. You see, no matter what, the losing team must vote for someone, but not all the time will they be voted out. In case you didn't know, THIS IS A REWARD CHALLENGE!"

Needless to say, very few were amused.

"Now go ahead and go. Tomorrow's challenge will… be instasting."

**Confessionals**

**Blaineley-** Great, as if things couldn't get more confusing!

**Ezekiel-** I wish someone would tell me what just happened. **[4]**

**Izzy- **_*She has an enormous grin.*_ Haha! E-Scope lives to see another day! But does that mean Izzy won't get her money sience Jo never touched the dock?

**Jo-** Oooh! They voted for ME! This means WAR!

_(End of Confessionals)_

**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay) [5]**

After around an hour since the ceremony, half of the team was asleep. The other half, consisting of Heather, DJ, and Cameron, were around a Hectometer from the cabin to ward out wandering ears. The queen of darkness towered over her pawns with a smirk. "OK boys, you had long enough, what is your decision… Cameron?

She didn't really care who went first as long as they came to a satisfactory answer. Shaking in fear, the bubble boy looked around nervously until he stared at the ground with a hunched back. "...Yes."

Though it was barely a whisper, she understood what he said. She repeated her wordless question to the brickhouse through her eyes. His emotion seemed to change like Justin Bieber's relationship status as it seemed to be in a loop between fear and, surprisingly, anger; one side chose dominance. "No."

Obviously, Heather was flabbergasted. "Huh… uh… WHAT!" She was filled with anger at the thought of her plan failing.

DJ crossed his arm in determination and a surprising smirk smacked on his face. "You heard me. I am tired of being pushed around, and I straight up refuse to be bullied again like you did with Beth and Lindsay! I want a chance at this game, and I know I can't win it with you telling me what to do. Goodnight!" The brick house without heart simply walked away leaving the other two open-mouthed.

"Fine! If that's the game you want to play then-"

"I don't think he can hear you. Maybe we should go back inside now? Y'know, because of the cold."

There was a long pause until Heather walked off without speaking another word. Hearing the sound of a lone wolf howling in the distance, even though there were no previous reports of seeing one, Camron ran off to follow his new master.

**Confessionals **

**Heather-** OK… If that is the game he wants to play then so-freakin-be-it. By tomorrow night he will be blubbering more then the baby he already is. At least Bubble Boy will be of some use…

**DJ-** I almost got _killed_ just a few hours ago! I'm tired of being pushed around starting today. _*He pounds his hands against the open palm of his other hand, but ended up smashing a fly in the process.*_ Psssh, whatever. _*He cleans off his hands.*_

**Cameron-** Oh goodness! What have I gotten into!

_(End of Confessionals) _

**(Conclusion, by Chris Mclean)**

"Well, only two episodes down and the drama has skyrocketed! With the new teams formed, who will crack first from the pressure of this season? Are DJ and Alejandro really changed men? Will Anne Maria ever kill Ezekiel? Find out next time on Ultimate…

Drama…

Island!

_**Votes**_

**Jo-** Hmm… Let me think abo- IZZY!

**Izzy-** If Jo think she can take Izzy down, she has another thing coming!

**Owen-** Izzy wants Jo gone, and I want to make her happy, so… Jo!

**Brick-** In all honesty… Izzy scares me, soldier.

**Ezekiel-** O'oh, I hope I'm no'ot the first o'one o'out again, eh, and Jo seems angry all the time so'o…

**Anne Maria-** I would vote for tha monsta, but that witch, Jo, ruined ma hair!

**Jo- Izzy**

**Izzy- Jo (2x)**

**Owen- Jo**

**Brick- Izzy**

**Ezekiel- Jo**

**Anne Maria- Jo**

**Jo- 5**

**Izzy- 2**

**Voted off- Jo**

_**Teams**_

_**Agile Antelopes (Dawn(TC), Bridgette, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Tyler)**_

_**Killer Crocodiles (B(TC), Beth, Cameron, DJ, Heather, Lindsay)**_

_**Mischievous Monkeys (Alejandro(TC), Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam)**_

_**Speeding Snails (Izzy(TC), Anne Maria, Brick, Ezekiel, Jo, Owen)**_

_**Dancing Dolphins (Sierra(TC), Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Staci)**_

_**Happy Horses (Scott(TC), Courtney, Dakota, Mike, Noah, Zoey)**_

_**Eliminated: Justin, Katie **_

_**A/N: Finally, I'm done with this! After the next challenge , these will become a lot easier to write because I am horrible with intros (hence why I had to take this story down twice), and I really didn't feel like I did the best to my ability. Don't worry though, the next challenge will have an elimination! BTW, the reason for the title is... Well, just wait until the Endnotes!**_

_**[1]: The unlimited ammo, is a reference to the fact that this still is a cartoon (or a writing there of) and not everything will make sense like Cody's static electricity ball in the dodgeball challenge in the cannon season one.**_

_**[2]: Yes, I realize the ending was a cop-out, but in my defense that same boulder will sever a higher purpose later on.**_

_**[3]: Just to be clear, during elimination time it will be referred to as the Elimination Ceremony; in all other times the name is the P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E. of Shame.**_

_**[4]: For more clarification, during each Elimination Ceremony of this arc, the events are as followed: The first place team wins a prize. One person from the first place team is voted in an out loud session to spin the Wheel of Misfortune and must act accordingly. Then the actual Voting Ceremony will happen. **_

_**[5]: For even more clarification, each team that is named with the people beside it is not always who is going to be in or not in that part, but it is the main team featured with it's current members. The only exceptions are when there is only one or two people, when it's everyone or mostly everyone, or when the location needs to be announced. **_

_**Next time: Did someone say Love Boat?**_


End file.
